R&E: The Return of the King of the World
by kaykyaka
Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.
1. The 7 Year Sleep

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter One – The 7 Year Sleep

DX Inc, 1pm:

The Night of Champions PPV was just around the corner but for some reason Shawn couldn't get Hunter's head out of today's newspaper. He had planned out most of the PPV already, made some phone calls, gone for a walk only to come back and find Hunter with his head still in the newspaper.

"Wow," Hunter said putting the newspaper down and staring out into space thinking to himself.

"Finally, now can you look at these matches I've pre-scheduled for Night of Champions?" Shawn said pushing the schedule under Hunter's nose but even though Hunter's head was out of the newspaper his mind was still somewhere else.

"I was just reading about a family whose 5 year-old son has been in a coma for seven years. When people ask them what keeps them going all this time they say that they have faith that their son will wake up one day," Hunter said and Shawn nodded impressed.

"Yeah buddy, when you have faith nothing is impossible," Shawn said.

"But they absolutely refuse to consider the fact that their son might not ever wake up. That's just amazing to me," Hunter said.

"Yeah it is amazing and I'm sure their son will wake up someday," Shawn said. "That kind of faith always gets rewarded,"

"That's the kind of faith that you would have if anything like that ever happen to me isn't it?" Hunter asked Shawn and HBK nodded.

"Of course it is Hunter; if something like that ever happened to you I'd believe for as long as it took for you to wake up. But nothing like that is going to happen to you so don't worry about it," Shawn said.

"How can you be so sure Shawn? What if something like this does happen to me, would you hang in there for seven years? Would Joanie? Or would she get tired of waiting and just pull the plug on me?" Hunter said and Shawn felt his throat tighten.

"Hunter why are you talking like this?" he asked wondering if he'd heard about the Oracle over his lie. "Did you hear something about you being in a coma?"

"No I'm just saying Shawn life is precious; if a 5 year-old boy can be in a coma for seven years there's no telling what could happen to any of us at anytime. It's during things like this that people show how much they really love you," Hunter said.

"Well you know how much we all love you so don't even worry about it," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out," Hunter said.

"No that's okay we all have thoughts like these at times," Shawn said trying to appear calm but the truth was he was rattled by Hunter's questions. "Would you excuse me for a second Hunter? I'm just going to the bathroom real quick,"

"But we've got a bathroom in our office," Hunter said.

"Yeah but the one in the lobby has that toilet paper I really like," Shawn said and Hunter frowned as Shawn quickly excited their office and headed for the big bathroom down the lobby. When he got there he was almost out of breath; his heart was racing and his mind was full of images of Hunter in a coma. He quickly splashed water on his face and tried to calm down before calling Trish.

"Shawn calm down," Trish said as she heard HBK's loud and panicked breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Hunter was talking about being in a coma, he totally freaked me out," Shawn said. "I wanted to call Amy but I thought if I called her sounding like this it would freak her out too,"

"Nobody should be freaking out Shawn, we all need to stay calm," Trish said.

"Yeah but why would Hunter talk about being in a coma all of a sudden when we've got four weeks before he's supposed to end up in one?" Shawn said. "And the fact that he reads a story about a boy being in a coma for seven years when he's supposed to be in a coma for seven years, Trish what's up with that?" Shawn said.

"I know and God doesn't do co-incidence, maybe something has changed?" Trish said.

"But you don't know that for sure do you?" Shawn said.

"No which is why you have to stay calm while I talk to Randy and Carlito, if something has changed I'll let you know," Trish said.

"Okay, thanks Trish," Shawn said.

"Shawn call Amy and talk to her, you'll feel better I promise," Trish said.

"Okay I will," Shawn said and he hung up on the Truth and was about to call Amy's cell phone when he looked in the bathroom mirror and saw Hunter standing behind him.

"Hunter – how long have you been standing there?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Long enough to know how much you care about me. Imagine calling Trish to find out if God said anything about me being in a coma, she obviously said no right?" Hunter asked and suddenly Shawn's faith went through the roof.

"Hunter as long as I live and breathe on this Earth you will not end up in a seven year coma," Shawn said boldly and Hunter smiled and pulled Shawn into a hug.

"I knew it! You guys are the best! Come on let's go talk about Night of Champions," Hunter said joyfully.

"You got it Champ I just wanna call my wife real quick," Shawn said. "I'll see you back in the office,"

"Okay make it quick lover boy," Hunter said knowing how long Shawn's phone calls to Amy usually were.

"Hello?" Amy said answering her cell-phone.

"Amy I just made Hunter a promise and there's no way I'm gonna break it. If we have to move Heaven and Earth, he will not end up in a coma!" Shawn said.

"Well if faith can move mountains I'd say Mount Everest just got relocated," Amy said and Shawn smiled knowing Amy felt as passionate about this as he did. LC and Cameron's wedding was just four weeks away and the collective faith of The Ortons, Carlito, Jeff Hardy, Shawn and Amy would soon be put to the test.


	2. The Long Voyage Home

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Two – The Long Voyage Home

John Cena's House, Tampa, FL at 4pm:

John Morrison looked at al his stuff packed up and ready to go, his days and Romeo's days as residents of the Cena household had now come to an end. After a long and emotional talk about the past, the present and the future, Melina and John Morrison decided to re-unite and move back home to Santa Monica, CA. Romeo was ecstatic and the first person he told was Randy Jr who then told his parents but of course they already knew.

While father and son packed up their stuff for home Melina was on her way to The Sandbox to talk to Amy and Trish about ATM. Johnny said he'd meet her at the airport when she was done and then they'd go home together as a family for the first time in twelve years.

Cena and Morrison hugged it out, "I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would come so soon," Cena said emotionally and Johnny frowned as he pulled back.

"John it's been twelve years," he said.

"And they just flew by didn't they?" John Cena said. "It seems like it was only yesterday when you and Melina were fighting and now you're getting back together. That's beautiful man,"

"Yeah it is and it proves that relationships can be built no matter how many years go by," Johnny said and Cena frowned knowing what Morrison meant by that.

"You're talking about my son aren't you?" Cena said.

"Well I'm leaving today I had to give it one more shot, I want you to get along with your son," Morrison said.

"Cena shook his head, "You and Trish, you just don't get it. Not everybody can have the perfect family relationship. I've accepted that, maybe you guys should too," Cena said and he touched fists with Romeo, "I'm gonna miss you little man," John said to Johnny's firstborn.

"I'm gonna miss you too just not as much as I miss my Mom," Romeo replied.

"Amen to that," Morrison said and the guys headed out to the airport for the long flight home to California to pick up the pieces and begin again from where they left off.

"Hey Dad I just realized – no more pool parties with Angelica Copeland and Ravine Brooks!" Romeo said to his Dad as Cena drove them to the airport.

"We all have to make sacrifices Romeo," Morrison replied and to Romeo missing out on two girls' company was the ultimate sacrifice.

Over at The Sandbox Melina was getting ready to make her big announcement, some of which Trish already knew, some of which she didn't. The Ortons, Hunter, Joanie, Shawn and Amy all gathered in the living room to hear what Melina had to say. They had been waiting for this for years and Melina could see form the expression on their faces that she better not keep them waiting too long.

"Guys I thought you should know that yesterday Johnny and I decided to get back together," Melina said.

"YAY!" everyone cheered forming a Congo line and dancing around the living room jubilantly. They even got Melina to join the line but she hadn't finished making her announcement and so she cut the celebration short.

"Hey guys wait there's more," she said.

"There is?" Trish said surprised.

"Yes Trish. Johnny and Romeo are on their way back to California to pack me up some clothes because we're going to go on a family vacation to the Caribbean," Melina said.

"WHOOO!" everyone cheered and resumed the Congo line and once again Melina cut the celebration short.

"Guys I'm not done yet," she insisted.

"Hey wait-a-minute, how long are you and your family going away for?" Hunter asked.

"Four weeks," Melina replied and the DX family gasped collectively. "Don't worry we'll be back in time for LC and Cameron's wedding," she assured them.

"Phew!" the DX family relieved.

"So what else did you want to tell us?" Shawn asked.

"Well actually this is something I specifically wanted to say to my sisters in Christ Amy and Trish. You see this time off I'll be taking with my family isn't just to renew the love between me, Johnny and Romeo. It's also to renew my love for God. I've been so made at our Lord for so many, many years, too many in fact. I feel I have to take time out to commit myself to him again. Whether that means healing the sick or spending hours just worshipping Him, I wanna use this time away to re-connect with God," Melina said and Amy and Trish smiled broadly.

"We're so happy to hear that Melina," Amy said ecstatically.

"Oh yeah you finally came to yourself, I knew you would well done mi hermana," Trish said hugging Melina along with Amy.

"I'm glad you guys feel this way, so you'll understand that until I've done this, until I've poured myself out before the Lord I can't re-join ATM," Melina said.

"I understand, we both do, right Trish?" Amy sand but Trish didn't reply.

"Are you okay with this Trish?" Melina asked.

"I didn't know that, God didn't tell me that you wouldn't be re-joining ATM," Trish said, she was not used to being out of the spiritual loop.

"But you agree that it's a good idea right?" Melina asked but Trish fell silent. "You know one of the worst things about the last twelve years was you being mad at me and when you showed me mercy a few months ago your love inspired me. The mercy you showed me is nothing compared to the mercy that God has shown me; He's given me this wonderful Gift and two extraordinary friends and I still turned my back on Him. Yet I know He still loves me so asking for His forgiveness isn't enough, that's why I need this time away before I re-join ATM. You understand that don't you Truth?" Melina asked.

"It doesn't matter what I believe," Trish said and as the words left her mouth she realized how ridiculous they sounded. Her husband frowned at her.

"Of course it matters what you think you're The Truth: Trish Stratus and you speak for God," Randy said, "Don't forget who you are babe, if you've got something to say to Melina now is the time to say it,"

"He's right Trish out with it, what do you think I should do?" Melina asked but Trish shook her head.

"It's so complicated, there's so much you need to know," Trish said. "But if I tell you everything, you won't get on that plane and the trip that you need to take,"

"So break it down for me Trish what should I do?" Melina said and Trish paused for a moment before opening her mouth and saying the words God wanted her to say.

"I think you should go to the Caribbean with your family and re-join ATM on your return," Trish said.

"Oh thank God!" Melina said hugging Trish tightly. "That is so what I wanted you to say. You are telling me The Truth though right, because I won't go if you don't think I should,"

"You should go but I don't want you to," Trish said and Melina looked at Trish confused along with everyone else.

"Trish is it that you're gong to miss me?" Melina asked.

"We're all going to miss you," Trish replied and Melina hugged Trish tearfully.

"I love you so much mi hermana!" Melina said.

"I love you too chica," Trish said while Randy observed his wife curiously.

"Gees I gotta go Romeo and Johnny are waiting for me in Cali, quick guys let's hug it out before I go!" Melina said and she hugged Hunter, Joanie, Shawn, Amy and Randy before heading out the door to the DX Machine to go to the airport.

"Man that's good news, I feel so happy right now!" Hunter said.

"Let's call LC and Cameron and The Hardys and tell them the good news!" Joanie said.

"Great idea!" Hunter said while Amy, Shawn and Randy congregated around Trish outside in the foyer.

"Trish what was that all about?" Randy asked his wife.

"Yeah do you want Melina to go on vocation or not?" Shawn asked as Trish raked her fingers through her hair.

"Hold on a minute I need to think," Trish said pacing back and forth with a pensive expression on her face.

"No you don't need to think you need to talk what's on your mind?" Amy asked her sister in Christ.

"All this time I've been eager to get Melina back into ATM to heal Hunter if he falls into that seven year coma right? But God's not eager for that to happen, in fact Melina's gonna be in another country when all this starts to go down. That tells me that something's changed," Trish said and Randy, Shawn and Amy looked at her earnestly.

"Something like what?" Shawn asked.

"Guys I don't think Hunter's gonna end up in a seven year coma," Trish said.

"Well that's great!" Shawn said excitedly.

"But I still think he's in danger," Trish said.

"From what?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but we need to maintain our vigilance okay? At least until after the wedding," Trish said.

"Okay," Shawn said and Amy nodded in agreement. "Man for a minute there I thought it was all over,"

"If something has changed then God will confirm it with an Oracle," Randy said. "I'll speak to Carlito and keep him on his toes so we don't miss anything,"

"Let's also keep watching the news to see if something unusual is going on in the world over the next four weeks," Trish said.

"You mean like that boy in the seven year coma?" Shawn asked.

"Exactly, with God there are no co-incidence so we'd all be wise to keep our spiritual eyes and ear open," Trish said.

Amy and Shawn nodded while The Ortons went back into the living room.

"Wouldn't it be great if Hunter was okay?" Shawn said heading to the kitchen with Amy to get some drinks for everyone. "Then we could all focus on LC and Cameron's wedding,"

"We're still focusing on the wedding Shawn, we just have to make sure Hunter makes it there too," Amy said.

"Why wouldn't he make it to the wedding?" asked the curious voice of Rebecca Michelle Michaels taking her parents by surprise.

"Nevermind sweetie, do you want something to drink?" Amy asked her daughter but Rebecca just looked at them both suspiciously.

"Is everything okay you guys?" Rebecca asked.

"It will be Rebecca," Shawn replied kissing his daughter on the head before heading back to the living room with Amy.

"Something's not right here," Rebecca thought and her dear Uncle Hunter was involved. "What would stop Uncle Hunter form making it to LC and Cam's wedding?" she wondered and she was now determined to answer her own question.


	3. Blowing Out Candles

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Three – Blowing Out Candles

TNA HQ, Orlando, FL at 12pm:

Kevin Nash watched as his son Tristen continued to stare into space smiling from ear-to-ear. Was he excited about the No Surrender PPV that TNA had coming up? No. Was he stoked about the numbers rising by fifteen percent since last year for TNA? No. These were typically the things that made Tristen happy but this time he was happy because he had gotten permission from HBK to take Cheyenne Michaels to LC and Cameron's wedding reception as his date. They both confirmed it last week and since then nothing or nobody was able to get the smile off of Tristen's face.

"Hello, Earth to happy guys, Tristen will you please do some work today?" Nash said to his son.

"How can I work on such a day like this, Cheyenne and I should be walking around hand-in-hand right now," Tristen replied dreamily, he even had a picture of Cheyenne on his desk. Kevin Nash was seriously contemplating removing the picture because it was such a distraction. Not that he wasn't happy for his son; everyone agreed that Cheyenne and Tristen were a great couple. It was just that Tristen was pretty good at his job and Kevin didn't want him to lose too much focus.

"Oh please, it's not like you guys can even kiss or anything," Kevin said trying to rile Tristen up.

"We can kiss just as long as it not too passionate, Cheyenne's not ready for that yet. But it doesn't matter because just holding Cheyenne's hand is enough for me Dad," Tristen said and Kevin couldn't help but smile.

"Could you be more in love?" he said and Tristen shook his head.

"I think that would be impossible," Tristen said and then he heard a knock at his office door.

"Who could that be? Everyone here knows they don't have to knock to come in," Kevin said.

"Maybe I scheduled a meeting with someone who doesn't know me," Tristen said although he didn't remember doing that, "Come in," he said and in walked Charlene Mackenzie.

"Hi Tristen," Charlene said and Tristen froze at the sight of his long-time ex-girlfriend.

"Mackenzie, what are you doing here?" Tristen asked in shock.

"Maybe I should go, give you guys some privacy," Kevin Nash said getting up.

"No Dad there's really no need for you to leave, whatever Mackenzie and I have to say to each other we can say in front of you," Tristen said. "So Mackenzie what brings you to Orlando?"

"I got an invitation to LC and Cameron's wedding earlier in the year," Mackenzie started and Tristen immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Please don't tell me you want me to go to the wedding with you," he blurted out.

"No I wasn't gonna ask you that but its good to know that you're over me," Charlene replied.

"Yeah I am over you Mackenzie but six years is a long time and whenever I see you those six years we shared together come flooding back. But that's all in the past now, there's a new woman in my life," Tristen said.

"I know, LC told me. I actually came here for two reasons Tristen; one was to congratulate you on your new job as Head of Talent Relations here at TNA and the second was to congratulate you on your relationship with Cheyenne Michaels," Charlene said and Tristen took a deep breath of relief.

"Oh thank God," he said with a smile and he came over to Charlene. "You don't understand I've been walking on cloud nine for weeks, right Dad?"

"That's right he has," Kevin replied.

"And when you walked into my office I thought "what's the one thing that could bring me down?" But you didn't come here to bring me down did you?" Tristen realized.

"No Tristen I came here to lift you up, you're doing so well for yourself. When I got the wedding invitation I had to come here and make sure that we can co-exist in the same room on such a special occasion an now I've seen you I know we can," Charlene said. "So congratulations on getting on with your life,"

Tristen smiled. "Thank you Mackenzie," he said and he hugged his ex-girlfriend and she hugged him back. When they released each other they knew that the candle they'd held for each other for so long has been blown out and they were both ready and willing to move on. The office door opened again and this time Cameron and Cheyenne walked in.

"Hey guys when did you get here?" Kevin asked his god children.

"You guys were coming over today? I thought you were coming over tomorrow?" Tristen said coming over to Cheyenne and giving her a big hug.

"Well we were but this couldn't wait," Cameron said and he and his sister paused and looked between Tristen and Charlene.

"Oh don't worry about that they're over," Kevin Nash said picking up on the pink elephant that Mackenzie had turned into.

"Oh we're over alright," Tristen added.

"So over," Charlene added emphatically.

"Okay you're over we get it," Cheyenne said squeezing Tristen's hand.

"So what couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Tristen asked Cameron.

"Tris we've been friends for years and for one reason very specific reason we've been apart. Well as happy as you've made my sister it would make me very happy if you would be my best man," Cameron said and Tristen gasped.

"Oh my goodness are you kidding?" he asked ecstatically.

"No I'm not kidding, so will you be my best man or not?" Cameron asked.

"Of course I will, come here old buddy let's hug it out!" Tristen said grabbing Cameron and hugging him ecstatically Cheyenne was ecstatic too and Mackenzie could see that Tristen's father was very moved by Cameron's announcement.

"Looks like the band's getting back together," she said and Kevin Nash nodded.

"Just like I always hoped it would," he said and he turned towards Cameron.

"Thank you so much, you've made an old man very happy," he said and Kevin extended his hand and Cameron shook hit but the handshake quickly turned into a hug.

"Well since they're hugging it out, I wanna say I'm real happy for you and Tristen," Charlene said to Cheyenne.

"Yeah I am too, thanks Charlene," Cheyenne said and the two ladies hugged. Now everyone in the room was hugging and Vince McMahon walked in to ask Tristen something and caught an eye full of all the love.

"I'll come back," he said and closed the door leaving the old friends and old flames to cut their old ties and start afresh.


	4. Q and A

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Four – Q & A

The Hardys, 5pm:

It was Friday the week was at an end and everyone had made plans to wind down for the weekend. That was especially true at the Hardy household event though the Hardy children all had homework they weren't gonna let that get in the way of what they had planned for the weekend.

"Alright Myrtle Beach here we come," Angelo said excited. The Hardys were going with Matt Hardy to Myrtle Beach in South Caroline for the weekend. The Ortons said they might be coming but that they weren't sure which was weird for them because they knew everything. Regardless everyone at the Hardy household was eager to finish their homework, including Rebecca Michaels who was staying with the Hardys for the weekend. Only her homework had nothing to do with school. Rebecca's assignment was to find out what could stop Uncle Hunter from attending his own daughter's wedding in four weeks. Nobody at the DX household would talk and Rebecca certainly didn't want to talk to the 3 C's about it in California (the 3 C's being LC, Cameron and Cheyenne). So that let her with the Hardys who in all fairness knew Triple H pretty well and if The Ortons came down that would be even better.

There was only one problem. Rebecca had underestimated how seriously the Hardy kids wanted to finish their homework. In fact that last thing any of them wanted to do right now was talk, including Angelo. Steph and Jeff were out buying extra food for the trip to Myrtle Beach tomorrow so Rebecca was left by herself in front of the TV in the living room watching the news until her friends decided to return to the land of the living.

"An Earthquake is expected to hit New York City some-time over the next two weeks, people in the city have been advised to be extremely cautious," the news anchor said.

Rebecca raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "An earthquake in New York?" she said to herself. "That's weird,"

"No what's weird is you watching TV all by yourself," came the vibrant voice of Randy Orton Jr.

"Hey you guys came," Rebecca said getting to her feet and hugging Trish, Randy and RJ.

"Yeah we got here – eventually," RJ said giving his parents a funny look, "Where is everybody?"

"Aunt Steph and Uncle Jeff are buying more groceries for tomorrow they'll be back in awhile. Everyone else is upstairs finishing their homework," Rebecca replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh you're kidding?" RJ said laughing. "My parents made sure I finished my homework days ago,"

"Mine too, I guess things are a little different here at the Hardy household," Rebecca said.

"Well I'm sure you'll get used to it," RJ said and Rebecca frowned at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rebecca asked him.

"Well you're here to spend more time with Angelo aren't you?" RJ teased Rebecca.

"Yeah but not like that. He's my friend and actually I wanted to talk to his sisters as-well," Rebecca replied tightening her long red ponytail.

"Sure you do Lil Red," RJ replied.

"I actually wanted to talk to your parents but I kinda got the impression they're not completely with it today," Rebecca said.

"Why do you say that?" RJ asked.

"Well don't you find it weird that you prophets couldn't decide whether to come here or not?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually now that you mention it they have been a little pre-occupied lately. Ever since Aunt Mel went on vacation they've been acting weird," RJ said.

"Did you call them on it?" Rebecca asked.

"I did but they didn't tell me anything," RJ said.

"My parents are the same. I overheard them talking about Uncle Hunter and my sister's wedding and they refuse to tell me anything about it," Rebecca said. "They're treating me like a kid I'm 12 years-old!"

"Usually my parents are cool about that but now I'm kinda getting the silent treatment and when you live with prophets that ain't good. Prophets are supposed to be the mouthpiece of God, what good is a prophet that isn't saying anything?" RJ asked.

"About as good as a cold drink on a cold winter's day," Rebecca replied. "Still your parents know more about Uncle Hunter than you do so I gotta at least try and talk to them,"

"Give it a shot," RJ said and Rebecca walked boldly towards The Ortons.

"Excuse me Aunt Trish, Uncle Randy, I need to ask you a question about Uncle Hunter," Rebecca started but she was interrupted by the sound of Jeff and Steph Hardy coming into the house with grocery bags.

"Hey you guys decided to come!" Stephanie said excitedly.

"Yeah it was the weirdest thing, for some reason Randy and I couldn't make a decision," Trish said.

"That's weird for prophets," Stephanie said. "Are the kids upstairs?"

"Yeah they're doing their homework, I've been sitting down here waiting for you guys to get back so that I can ask you a question," Rebecca said only to be cut off once again.

"Could you put away the groceries with RJ first sweetie? Then we can talk," Stephanie said.

"Aunt Steph I really need to talk to yo about this now," Rebecca said earnestly.

"And those groceries really need to be packed away right now," Stephanie replied and Rebecca sighed.

"Okay we'll pack away the groceries but then we're talking," Rebecca said.

"Actually sweetie I've gotta go upstairs and see how the kids are getting on with their homework," Stephanie said and she kissed Rebecca on her furrowing brow. "Don't worry sweetheart we've got all weekend to talk,"

"What is it about the phrase "this is important" that people don't understand?" Rebecca said as RJ helped her put away the groceries.

"Hey go easy on yourself you gave it a shot, my parents are right there. After we've finished here we can go talk to them," RJ said and Jeff Hardy overheard them talking.

"Okay," Rebecca said.

"You know Remi if it's really important you can talk to me," Jeff said, "What's on your mind?"

Rebecca smiled relieved, "Well Uncle Jeff I overheard my parents talking and they said -"

"Jeff come and look at the picture Angela drew for art class!" Stephanie called from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be right there," Jeff hollered then he turned to Rebecca whose question was now stuck in her throat, "I'll be right back,"

"Oh gees!" Rebecca said with a pout and RJ watched as his parents followed behind Jeff. "Where are you two going?" Rebecca asked them.

"Are you kidding, school art is the best!" Randy replied and The Ortons disappeared up the stairs along with Rebecca's patience.

"Well that didn't work," Rebecca said and RJ patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey we've got all weekend," he said as the story about the approaching earthquake in New York continued to dominate the news. "An earthquake in New York, "RJ said to himself, "How weird is that?"

"I know," Rebecca said looking at the TV. They weren't sure about their parents but Rebecca and RJ's spiritual eyes and ears were wide open.


	5. For Your Information

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Five – Four Your Information

The Sandbox, 9am:

Chyna blew air through her mouth in an angry huff as she watched the weather report.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked sitting down next to Joanie in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate. She was still pretty sleepy, she would have still been in bed but Shawn had gotten up and gone into the office with Hunter and there was little point in being in bed without him.

"It looks like LC and Cameron's wedding day is going to be wet and miserable," Joanie said.

"Well that's okay as long as they're happy nobody will care about the weather," Amy said through squinted eyes.

"But I do, I don't want it to rain on my daughter's wedding day, I want the weather to be perfect!" Joanie said.

"Well then it will be; all we have to do is ask Aurora and Jeff to hold back the rain. Problem solved," Amy said.

"Ca Aurora bring out the sun too?" Joanie asked hopefully.

"I don't know we'll have to ask her," Amy replied.

"Oh that would be great. Amy you always know just what to say," Chyna said slapping Amy on the shoulder affectionately.

"Anything I can do to help," Amy replied.

"Isn't it great that Cameron asked Tristen to be his best man?" Joanie said.

"Yeah it's wonderful, this wedding is gonna be something special," Amy said resting her head on Joanie's muscular shoulder her eyes still squinted shut.

"You got that right and nothing – not even the weather is gonna ruin it," Joanie said and suddenly Amy was wide awake. The weather didn't concern Amy at all, making sure Hunter made it to the ceremony was her top priority.

It was also a top priority for Amy's daughter Rebecca who for the last 24 hours had been trying to talk to The Ortons and The Hardys about Triple H. But whenever she got some alone time with one of them something would happen and she'd get interrupted. When everyone arrived at Myrtle Beach they hit the sand and Rebecca watched them scamper down to the water like newborn sea turtles.

"Wait you guys!" she called out but they were already long out of earshot. Randy Jr tried unsuccessfully to coax the agitated red-head into the water.

"Come on just swim for a little while," RJ said but Rebecca pulled away from him.

"No RJ, not until I get some answers about Uncle Hunter," she replied firmly.

"But who are you gonna talk to?" Everyone's in the water," RJ said.

"Well not quite everyone," came the calm, cool and always collected voice of Carlito.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Carly was here, my parents invited him," RJ said.

Rebecca observed Carlito closely wondering why he wasn't getting into the water with everyone else.

"You don't seem yourself," she said.

"Neither do you," Carlito replied.

"I've got a lot on my mind," Rebecca said.

"Me too," Carlito said somberly.

"What's on your mind?" Rebecca asked him.

"There's an Oracle that is scheduled to come to pass by the end of the month but I think it's changed and I don't know all the details," Carlito replied scratching his afro, "It's the most important Oracle I've ever seen,"

"This wouldn't be about Uncle Hunter would it?" RJ asked and Carlito looked at him curiously.

"How do you know about that Oracle, did your parents tell you about it?" Carlito asked.

"No actually Rebecca did," RJ replied.

"How do you know about the Oracle?" Carlito asked Rebecca.

"I didn't, I only heard my parents talking about something stopping Uncle Hunter from making it to his daughter's wedding. I didn't know there was an Oracle about it. Now I'm really concerned," Rebecca replied rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Oracles come from God and that means that this one must come to pass," Carlito said.

"Oh no, Uncle Hunter's gonna miss LC's wedding!" RJ said fretfully.

"Will you two be quiet? You're not even supposed to know about this!" Carlito said.

"Well doesn't the fact that we do know about it suggest that God wants us involved?" RJ said.

"Maybe you're right but you still have to keep this to yourselves. Only a few people know about this, your parents and Jeff Hardy, that's it. No-one else knows," Carlito said.

"Because you want everyone to go on thinking that Uncle Hunter's gonna make it to the wedding but he's not is he?" Rebecca said.

Carlito looked up cautiously, "Okay I'll explain this to you both," he said. "Twelve years ago Cameron Michaels had a dream that Hunter died the night before LC's wedding. The Ortons and I later confirmed that this dream was not prophetic and it turned out that there was an Oracle about Hunter that was similar to the dream; only instead of Hunter dying he'd be in a coma for seven years. At first your parents believed that there was nothing they could do about it because it was an Oracle. Then Shawn reminded everyone that Randy had prophesized that Amy would die when she got back from Iraq but she didn't because Shawn's Kiss of Life brought her back to life,"

"I love that story," Rebecca said with a smile, "Continue,"

"Because of that we now know that Oracles about the death of loved ones can change at the very last minute. So we've all been watching over Heaven and Earth and keeping our physical and spiritual eyes on Hunter all this time, waiting for the night before LC and Cameron's wedding for that opportune moment that will change the Oracle ad save Hunter's life," Carlito explained.

"But now you're not sure that the opportune moment will come, is that it?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I think the opportune moment has come but I can't see it. Your parents sense it but without a new revelation we're wrestling in the dark," Carlito said.

"Well maybe if you answer my questions about Uncle Hunter it'll shed some light on the darkness," Rebecca said.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" Carlito asked.

"Well -"

"Wait sshh – Aurora's coming!" Carlito said. "She doesn't know about the Oracle!"

"Grrr!" Rebecca growled at being interrupted once again.

"What are you guys doing over here, the water's over there?" Aurora said pointing to the beach water.

"We'll be right there I just wanted to ask Carlito something about Uncle Hunter," Rebecca said.

"Well dude why don't you ask me, I know him better than anyone," Aurora said.

"I've been trying to ask you but its been impossible!" Rebecca said.

"So ask me now," Aurora said.

"Okay, who is your father's worst enemy?" Rebecca asked Aurora.

"Well that's easy – Chris Jericho," Aurora replied.

"Angelo's father?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. Jericho hated Hunter more than anyone on the planet. He went after him with a vengeance," Aurora said.

"What did he do?" Rebecca asked.

"He kidnapped DX and left them to die in one of the deepest caves in the world. If it wasn't for your father my father would never have gotten out of there," Aurora said.

"What happened after they got out of the cave?" Rebecca asked.

"Jericho kidnapped LC," Aurora replied.

"Then our parents went to rescue her. When they all showed up Jericho got pissed and went after Cameron," Aurora said.

"What happened then?" Rebecca asked.

"Well my sister gave Jericho a chance to repent but he didn't take it. Instead he said that death was only the beginning and he died," Aurora said.

"How did he die?" Rebecca asked.

"My father mauled him and he died from his injuries," Aurora said and Rebecca frowned confused.

"your farther mauled Chris Jericho?" What was he a lion or something?" she asked.

"Yes he was. God turned him into a lion. You see he would have died anyway because he put his hands on Cameron Michaels. He was dead before my father ever got a hold of him," Aurora said.

"But right up until his last breath he hated my father. He even came back as a spirit and possessed Stephanie and Carla and made them do evil things,"

"When was that?" Rebecca asked.

"About twelve years ago," Aurora said. "Does this answer your questions about my father?"

The truth was now Rebecca had more questions now than ever.

"Why would Jericho wait twelve years to come back?" she said and Aurora's face turned to stone.

"What do you mean by that? He's dead Remi, he ain't never coming back," Aurora said resolutely.

"Okay Ro-Ro calm down," Rebecca said.

"Okay I'm calm but you have to understand I don't like hearing that name. He's put my family through Hell; you two should be tanking God that you missed it all. Now are you gonna swim today or not?" Aurora asked.

"Well be right there Ro-Ro just give us one more minute," Rebecca said and Aurora watched them suspiciously as she headed back to the water with her family and The Ortons.

"Okay you guys here' what I think," Rebecca started.

"No let me tell you what I think," RJ interjected with the urgency of a prophet.

"Okay go on speak," Rebecca said.

"I think Jericho was planning to come back but somebody stopped him," RJ said, "That somebody was you Rebecca,"

"Me? How did I stop him I barely know what's going on?" Rebecca said.

"Look I'm telling you it's true, you stopped him. God told me so," RJ said.

"But how?" Rebecca asked.

"By befriending Angelo Jericho," Carlito said and Rebecca and RJ turned to him attentively. "According to the Oracle, Jericho was supposed to return and inspire his son to poison Hunter the night before the wedding. That's why Angelo created that poison that turned Stephanie, Chyna and the People Formerly Known as Beautiful into animals. He wanted his son to eventually create something much more lethal but it would have stopped him from coming back if Angelo went to prison. You see, he still needs Angelo to stop LC and Cameron's wedding. But you reached out to Angelo Rebecca and you changed his heart. Now there's no way he would wanna poison anyone, even though up until then, he fully intended to poison Hunter,"

"Don't tell Aurora that she'll go nuts on Angelo," RJ said and Rebecca shook her head.

"Jericho is so twisted he would use an innocent child to do his dirty work. Hey I may not have known the guys by I'm sure glad he's not around," Rebecca said.

"After hearing you guys talk I don't know if that will be true for much longer," Carlito said. "We all have to keep our eyes open, Angelo may be out of the equation but Hunter is still in danger,"

"Are you sure?" RJ asked Carlito.

"If he wasn't God would have told me," Carlito said and Angelo came over to them.

"Hey guys come on you've been dry long enough its time to get in the water," Angelo said pulling RJ and Rebecca towards the water.

"You guys go on ahead, let Carlito stand here and think," Carlito said.

"No, no more thinking Carlito its time to have some fun!" Angelo said now pulling Carlito towards the water.

Finally everybody else approached Carlito, RJ and Rebecca and pulled them all into the water. Everyone was having fun and Carlito couldn't help but think that Jericho was not happy about that.


	6. Letters from Hell

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Six – Letters from Hell

3C's apartment in L.A:

LC paced about excitedly while Cheyenne, Tristen and Cameron talked about the wedding.

"Will you guys get excited? All you can do is talk about the wedding," LC said and everyone looked at her with a frown.

"Well what else should we be talking about LC?" Cheyenne asked.

"Are you insane? Char, Dan and Carla are coming over. How could you not be excited?" LC asked emphatically.

"Because we talk to them all of the time," Cameron replied.

1Yeah but this is different, they're coming here to talk about our wedding," LC said and everyone frowned again.

"So you do want us to talk about the wedding," Cheyenne asked.

"Of course I do, I want you to talk about the fact that Charlotte, Carla and Dan are all going to be with you guys at our wedding!" LC said excitedly.

"Okay LC calm down we've got two weeks to go," Cameron said.

"With everyone here I could marry you today," LC said and Cameron shook his head with a smile.

"Without your father?" he asked skeptically.

"Okay you've got a point there but if he was here I would definitely get married to you today," LC said blowing Cameron a kiss.

"Right back at you Lisa," Cameron said.

"Is that the doorbell?" Tristen said and LC jumped up suddenly.

"They're here!" she said jubilantly.

"That wasn't the doorbell," Cameron said and LC pouted.

"Yeah I was just messing with you LC," Tristen said.

"Why would you do that?" LC asked and she started hitting Tristen with the cushions from the sofa.

"Because its fun," Tristen replied then the doorbell really did ring but LC was too busy wailing on Tristen to hear it.

Cheyenne got up, "I'll get it," she said heading to the door.

"Get what?" LC asked turning around.

"The door," Cheyenne replied.

"No I'll get it!" LC said flying passed Cheyenne towards the door. "Hi guys!" she said hugging Charlotte, Dan and Carla, better know as The McCools of Manhattan.

"Hey LC," Charlotte said while Carla and Dan hugged LC back.

"Just two more weeks to go," Carla said coming inside and her face lit up when she saw Cameron and Cheyenne. "Hey you guys!" she said holing her arms out to Cameron and Cheyenne. They both embraced her and she had fawned over them enough her attention immediately turned to the ice blue-eyed stranger on the couch. "What's your name stranger?" she asked the man.

"Really Carla, has it been that long?" Tristen said and Carla turned her head to the side to better id Tristen.

"Oh my it really has been that long," LC said.

"Well to be fair we only just started hanging out with Tristen again," Cameron said and Carla gasped.

"Oh my goodness Tristen Nash! How long has it been?" Carla said amazed that the strapping young man was actually Tristen.

"Over a decade I think, how are you guys all doing?" Tristen asked The McCools.

"Were doing good Mr. Nash, so you're the Head of Talent Relations over at TNA now aren't you?" Dan McCool asked.

"Yeah I am how did you know that?" Tristen asked.

"I hear things," Dan said. "People talk a lot on Wall Street,"

"They don't talk about our wedding," LC said.

"Not yet but they might once they get a-hold of the guest list for the reception," Dan said. "I can't believe you got Israel Houghton and Donnie McClurkin coming,"

"Well they asked I couldn't say no they love my music and I live theirs, us Gospel artists have got to stick together," LC said as Carla planted herself down next to her sister.

"Why did you invite Tristen over when we're gonna bore him to death with wedding talk?" she asked LC.

"Carla he's in the wedding ceremony, Cameron asked him to be his best man and he said yes," LC replied.

"He is, after all this time? Wow man that's awesome," Carla said impressed.

"Yeah and that's not all he is," LC said nodding her head towards Cheyenne who at that moment sat down next to Tristen and he kissed her on the cheek. Now Carla was really in shock.

"Whoa!" she said leaping out of her seat. "Cheyenne and Tristen are dating?"

"You know we really should put that on our FB pages," Tristen said to Cheyenne.

"Oh no you don't that's creepy, people don't have to know that," Cheyenne said. "only the people that know us and actually care about us,"

"Well how come we didn't know?" Charlotte asked referring to Dan, Carl and herself.

"We've only been dating for a month, sorry if you guys felt left out," Cheyenne said.

"Man it sucks living in New York, nobody ever tells us anything," Carla said pouting.

"You heard about me being Head of Talent Relations at TNA," Tristen said.

"I mean stuff that really matters," Carla said.

"Hey that matters," Tristen replied offended.

"To the wrestling industry maybe but you dating Cheyenne now that's newsworthy," Carla said.

"What about the fact that I'm wresting for Ring of Honor here in California, is that newsworthy?" Cheyenne said and LC and Cameron laughed.

"Yeah it would be if it were true," Charlotte said and the silence the followed confirmed that it was indeed true.

"Oh my goodness Cheyenne that's awesome! You told me about your little piano recitals but you left out the coolest thing ever?" Carla said.

"My piano recitals are cool," Cheyenne said.

"You seriously need to update your FB page," Charlotte said.

"I can't put the fact that I wrestling on Facebook, I need to keep my identity a secret," Cheyenne said.

"So who are you?" Dan asked.

"Can you trust them to keep their mouths shut?" Tristen asked Cheyenne as LC came inside with ice tea for everyone.

"Hey!" The McCools said offended.

"Of course I can, I'm CM Melody," Cheyenne told them.

"The girl in the velvet mask, that's you?" Carla said amazed. "You're kidding me right?"

"Wanna go upstairs and see my velvet mask collection?" Cheyenne said.

"Oh my gosh you're not kidding, Cheyenne Michaels is CM Melody could you be more talented?" Carla said impressed.

"I believe she could," Tristen said and he kissed Cheyenne again.

"Oh you two are just too cute! How did Uncle Shawn take it when he found out you guys were going out?" Carla asked them.

"Look can we stop talking about Chey and Tris now? All after you're here to talk about me," LC said sitting down next to Carla. Cameron cleared his throat offended that LC forgot that they were both getting married – to each other. "Oh okay, us," she corrected herself.

"You and Cam are old news I wanna know more about these two," Charlotte said.

"You New Yorkers are so rude," LC said feigning offense.

"To answer your question Carla my Dad is cool with us going out for the most part," Cheyenne said and the McCools frowned confused.

"What do you mean for the most part?" Dan asked.

"Well you may have noticed that Tristen has kissed me twice in the last five minutes -" Cheyenne said but then Tristen cut her off with another kiss resulting in his lips burning him.

"Oh no not again!" Tristen said fanning his now smoking hot lips – much to the amusement of LC and Cameron and the bemusement of The McCools.

"What happened?" Carla asked.

"My father can tell if we're moving too fast or if we get too passionate. Apparently I can't handle too much passion so when we get a little too enthusiastic in our kissing my Dad burns Tris' lips with a little Righteous Indignation," Cheyenne explained.

"Oh my gosh that sucks!" Dan said but Charlotte disagreed.

"No I think its great, Shawn doesn't want you to ruin your relationship by going to fast," she said.

"Does it burn for long?" Carla asked Tristen.

"No, they're cooling off right now, its more of a precaution. I don't stop myself in time so her Dad stops me, I can handle it. I trust Shawn's judgment way more than my own where Chey's concerned. He's looking out for his daughter you gotta respect that," Tristen said as his lips went back to normal.

"I think its hilarious," Cameron said holding his belly laughing and Tristen through a cushion at him.

"Hey I made that!" Carla said and Cameron threw the cushion at her. It was made in the shape of the letter C.

"You make cushions in the shape of letters?" Tristen asked.

"Yeah I sell them online, people love them they buys loads and spell out whole names. Some people put them in their children's nurseries; some put them in their living rooms like these guys. One time a church bought some for their Sunday school to spell out 'Jesus Loves You,"" Carla said.

"She's so talented," LC said proudly.

"We're really proud of her too," Charlotte added.

"The website's called ''. I'm getting so many orders I've had to hire people to help me stuff the cushions," Carla said. "I get orders from all over the US and Canada,"

"I'm hoping she'll eventually expand to other countries and go global," Dan said. "People are talking about her on Wall Street,"

"Yeah who would have thought sitting on an uncomfortable cushion one day would have created such a profitable idea?" Carla said.

"How talented is this family?" Tristen said impressed by LC's sister's achievement.

"Yeah its great an' all but something happened last Friday," Carla said looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What happened?" LC asked her.

"Carla maybe now isn't the best time," Charlotte said.

"Oh okay forget it," Carla said but everyone wanted to hear what happened on Friday.

"Carla we're family you can tell us," LC said.

"That's exactly why I shouldn't tell you," Carla said and now LC, Cameron and Cheyenne were really concerned.

"Just tell us we'll make up our own minds on if we can handle it or not," Cameron said.

"Okay," Carla said and she took a deep breath before telling them what happened, "Somebody placed huge orders on Friday and at first I was really happy until I realized what the letters spelt out. I started getting really agitated when people would buy my letter cushions and I didn't know what they were trying to spell out so I had an anagram program built into my computer so I could make words out of the letters that people ordered. Most of the time its really funny what words the program would generate but there was nothing funny about what the program generated on Friday. There were so many letters the program generated a sentence instead of a name or a word. I had to do a double-take when I saw the results. The anagram results were "Jericho must live and Hunter will die,"

Tristen burst out laughing, "Carla its just a co-incidence, it was generated at random by a computer program," You can't seriously be bothered by this?"

"Sorry Tristen I don't feel the same, afterwards I felt nauseous, it just wasn't funny," Carla said.

"No its not funny at all," Cheyenne said.

"Don't mind Tristen he just doesn't know the history," Cameron said and he looked over to LC along with everyone else. "LC are you okay?" he asked his soon-to-be-wife.

LC remained silent, her face hand turned to stone. She was anything but okay.

"I went to the address where the cushions were being delivered to talk to the buyer but no-one was home. I'll try again when we go back home LC," Carla said. "Then I'll know if this is all just some terrible misunderstanding,"

"That's a pretty big misunderstanding Carla," LC said finally.

"Let's call The Ortons and ask them what God says about this," Cheyenne said and Tristen rolled his eyes.

"Jeff said Trish and Randy would be with him and his family at Myrtle Beach this weekend. Guys so what if there's some Jericho-loving, Triple H-hating nut job out there. You can't let people like that get to you. Its just an empty threat LC, nothing is going to happen to your father," Tristen assured LC.

"You're sweet Tristen but like Cameron said you don't know the history because if you did you'd be as upset as we all are right now," LC said and the others nodded.

"Well I'm back in the fold now so tell me everything guys," Tristen said.

"No!" Carla said sharply. "I do not wanna talk about Chris Jericho!"

Tristen was startled by Carla's sudden outburst but the others weren't, to the m her anger was more than justified.

Cheyenne patted Tristen on the leg, "I'll explain everything to you later," she said.

"Hi Trish this is LC. Carla just told me something I think you and Randy really need to hear so call me back when you get this message, bye," LC said before closing her cell-phone. "Okay let's reset things now guys,"

"Yes what a good idea," Dan said and The McCools gathered around LC and Cameron along with Tristen and Cheyenne. As they talked about the running order for the wedding and reception, LC intermittently looked at her cell-phone hoping The Ortons would call and tell her that Carla's story was just that: a story with no factual information whatsoever. Instead she got a text message from Trish telling her they were gonna check it out tomorrow.

"Oh God," LC said suddenly and everyone looked up at her hearing the concern in her voice.

"What is it LC?" Cameron asked her, he'd never heard her sound so anguished before.

"I don't know what it is Cameron but I know I gotta be with my father right now," LC said.

"Come on then let's go," Cameron said. "You guys wanna stay here?" he asked everyone but they were already on their feet.

"Hell no we're coming with you," Charlotte said. After grabbing their things they all headed to the airport.

The Sandbox, 8pm:

Six hours later . . .

Triple H opened the door to see his daughter LC looking up at him with tears in her eyes and she was accompanied by Cameron, Chey, Tris and The McCools.

"LC what's wrong?" he asked his daughter tenderly.

LC shrugged. "I don't know but I'm not leaving without a hug," she said.

"Okay," Hunter said and he went to hug LC but she fell into his arms and started crying.

Shawn and Amy came to the door and were surprised to see everyone there.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked Cameron and Cheyenne.

"Uncle Hunter may or may not be in trouble," Cameron replied.

"And we're not leaving until we find out which it is," Cheyenne added.

"What? Guys what are you talking about I'm fine," Hunter said and he turned to Shawn and Amy, "Aren't I guys?"

Shawn and Amy didn't answer; the truth was at this point in time they didn't know.


	7. The New York Fact Checkers

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Seven – The New York Fact Checkers

The next day in Manhattan after LC's disturbing phone call and the even more disturbing one The Ortons made to Carla, The Ortons were on a mission to find out who bought all of those cushions that declared Hunter's death and Jericho's most unwelcome return. They got the address from Carla and when she found out they were going to investigate this most upsetting news she insisted on joining them as did The McCools, RJ and Rebecca who for some reason was in no hurry to go home. She had gone from The Hardys to The Ortons and Angelo was not happy to see her go. Her social life was on hold until she got to the bottom of this threat to Uncle Hunter and it seemed now that she wasn't the only one. The truth was The Ortons had been investigating this threat for years but they dared not let The McCools or Rebecca know that lest word get back to LC and Hunter. What they could not do was ignore Carla's story; they doubted very much that it was a co-incidence. As Christians they believed everything happened for a reason and that reason was to make sure Hunter made it to his daughter's wedding at the end of the month.

When they all arrived at the address Randy told everyone to wait at the top of the street and let he and Trish talk to the person who had made the order.

"We don't want this to look like a raid," he explained.

"But that's exactly what it is," Carla said defiantly.

"The last thing we want is for this person to know we're onto them," Randy said.

"Well then won't it be a little suspicious if two wrestlers show up on their front doorstep?" Trish said and Randy nodded.

"You're right, let Dan and Charlotte talk to her," Randy said.

"What's her name again Carla?" Charlotte asked her daughter.

"Natalie Brentwood," Carla replied. And everyone backed away from the customer's doorstep as The McCools rang the bell.

A young man answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked and The McCools' smiled.

"Is your sister home?" Dan asked.

"How did you know I had a sister?" the boy asked.

"We didn't, we've been looking for a Natalie Brentwood," Charlotte said.

"She's not home she works on Sundays. What do you guys want?" the boy asked.

"She bought some items from our website and we jut wanted to follow up on her purchase and make sure everything is alright," Dan said with a fake smile.

"You guys always go to your customers' houses?" the boy asked skeptically.

"Well not all just the ones who make an exceptionally large order, its good business," Charlotte said.

"So where does your sister work?" Dan asked quickly.

"You want to go where she works?" they boy said incredulous.

"They're not getting anywhere," Carla said from the top of the street. "Natalie's brother's a real punk,"

"Randy come on," Trish said. "Something tells me we were right the first time we should have stayed put,"

As Trish walked up to Natalie Brentwood's home her brother's eyes enlarged to the size of golf balls.

"Wow Trish Stratus!" he said.

"You're a fan of mine? Maybe you can help us out," Trish said.

"Sure I'd do anything for you Trish," the boy said gushing badly.

"Okay then tell us where your sister works," Trish asked.

"She works at the natural history museum," the boy answered.

"Thank you," Trish replied with a smile.

"No problem, just don't go looking for her," the boy said.

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"Because she hates you, she thinks you're the reason Chris Jericho is dead," the boy said and The McCools and The Ortons exchanged solemn glances.

"Did you find her?" Carla asked coming over to them with RJ.

"Oh we found her alright and it sounds like we've got a serious problem on our hands," Randy said.

"So she does hate Hunter?" Carla asked. Rebecca could feel the fear rising up in her.

"She hates me too, she thinks I'm the reason Chris Jericho is dead," Trish said.

"Where is she now?" Rebecca asked.

"At work, she works at the natural history museum," Randy said.

"That's the perfect job for someone who's obsessed with the past," RJ said.

"Well let's go talk to her," Charlotte said.

Randy shook his head, "I don't think we can," he said pointing to himself and Trish.

"Why not?" Dan asked.

"Guys God did not want me to know about this, that's why we had no idea this girl even existed. If we approach her, especially me, we could get hurt," Trish said.

"Carla stepped forward, "I will not let her touch one hair on your head you got that?" Carla said firmly. "Now come on let's go,"

Hey wait-a-minute, Natalie's brother's waving at us," Dan said and they all turned around to see the little man standing by his front gate.

"You guys wanna come in and watch some TV with me?" he asked.

"Actually we gotta get going," Charlotte replied.

"No wait," Trish said to Charlotte before turning back to Natalie Brentwood's brother. "Can we see your sister's bedroom?" she asked him.

"Normally I'd say no but I can't say no to you Trish even though my sister would totally flip if she knew I let Trish Stratus in her bedroom," the boy said.

"Your sister's a bit of a fanatic isn't she?" Dan said as they stepped into the Brentwood household.

"Sure where Chris Jericho is concerned. You know she even tried to go to his funeral years ago? What a nut job," the boy said.

"Where are your parents?" Rebecca asked him.

"Visiting their parents in Canada," the boy replied.

"You're Canadian-American?" Carla asked and the boy nodded, "Man this just gets worse and worse,"

"Carla calm down," Charlotte said as the boy took them upstairs to Natalie's bedroom.

"But its creepy Mom, this Natalie person is Canadian-American, I'm Canadian-American and she orders stuff from my website for my Canadian-American father, that's not just a co-incidence," Carla said.

"I have to admit it wouldn't be too much of a stretch if this woman knows who you are," Randy said.

"You mean she could have been stalking me?" Carla said.

"Hey don't worry about that, with us around she won't get anywhere near you," Trish said.

"Well I can't say the same for myself because I wanna get as close to this Natalie Brentwood person as possible," Carla said and now Rebecca could feel the rage rising up in Carla.

"This is it. I haven't been in here in awhile so I apologize in advance if you see anything that might offend you," Natalie's brother said and he opened his sister's bedroom door which was usually locked and for good reason. Her entire room was a shrine to Chris Jericho.

"Oh no," Trish said as she walked into the room. The walls were literally plastered with pictures of Chris Jericho.

"This is beyond weird," Dan said looking around.

"The cushions!" Carla cried out pointing to the ceiling, "The nut job's nailed them to the ceiling!"

"So she can rehearse it every night before she goes to bed," Trish said her eyes scrolling the words formed by the cushion letters, "Jericho must live, Hunter will die,"

"Trish look at this," Randy said calling his wife over to him. There were pictures of Triple H with an X over his face by Natalie Brentwood's wardrobe.

"How long has your sister had this obsession?" Charlotte asked Natalie's brother.

"Well Mom says that her obsession with Chris Jericho started when he died. Before then she was just a regular fan," the boy said.

"Where was she when Jericho died?" Dan asked.

"She was there in L.A. Look," Trish said showing everyone a picture of the ambulance carrying away Jericho's body.

"That was over a decade ago why is she acting out now?" Charlotte asked.

"He must have made contact with her," Trish said and now Carla was really scared.

"You mean the way that he made contact with me and Stephanie all those years ago?" she said nervously.

"It's possible," Randy said.

"So what are you saying that Jericho could be alive?" Carla said panicking.

"Whoa," Natalie's brother said. "Mayday, things just got weird,"

"Um Carla, are you sure you've never met this Natalie Brentwood before?" RJ asked as he and Rebecca looked at pictures on the other side of the room.

"No I'm positive I don't know her, why?" Carla asked.

"Because she's got a picture of you and LC and Stephanie," RJ said and Carla leapt over to him and looked at the picture. Her hands started to shake as she recognized the picture.

"This was after Jericho's funeral, she does know who I am," Carla said.

"We can get the police involved now can't we?" All these threats against Hunter plus this picture of Carla has got to be illegal," Dan said.

"The police won't do anything but maybe monitor her. And since she's made no threat against Carla and Hunter's lives in person that probably won't last very long," Randy said.

"Unless we can prove that she plans to do Hunter harm," Trish said and she noticed a plant sitting on Natalie Brentwood's window ledge, "I'm getting a really bad vibe from this plant – oops!" she said knocking the plant out of the window.

"Don't worry I'll pick it up," Natalie's brother said.

"Okay, if I give you my number will you call me if your sister says anything about Hunter or Chris Jericho?" Trish asked him.

"I'll be calling you a lot," the boy replied.

"That's good I need to keep tabs on her," Trish said.

"Cool I'm getting Trish Stratus' number!" the boy said ecstatically.

"That's Trish Orton," Randy corrected him.

"Ssh don't bring him down we might need him later," Trish said to her husband. "Here you go Troy," she said giving him her cell-phone number, "Text me if you think that's safer,"

"How did you know my name was Troy?" he asked.

"God told me. Thanks for all your help," Trish said and she kissed him on the cheek. Troy leapt up into the air.

"Oh brother," RJ said rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Randy said and Trish ushered everyone out of the room.

"Hey if you guys wanna call the police on my sister I don't mind, she's crazy," Troy said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" they all said as the left the house. Trish quickly retrieved the plant that she had deliberately knocked out of the window.

"Trish what are you doing with that?" Charlotte asked her.

"It fell on the pavement that means it's up for grabs," she replied, there was no way she was letting this plant get away from her.

"Guys we can go to the museum without you we'll be fine," Dan said.

"No you won't, not with Carla she's about to go off," Rebecca said. "Trish and Randy have got to come with us to stop Carla from doing anything stupid,"

"Stupid like protect my family? This woman is dangerous Rebecca she's got a picture of me in her room and she knows who I am!" Carla said emotionally.

"Yeah she does but you're not the one she wants dead. If we go into the museum looking for a fight Jericho's gonna get back here a lot quicker. There's nothing like unrighteous indignation that makes the devil happy. He's possessed you before and he'll do it again if you don't calm down," Rebecca said and Charlotte and Dan looked at Trish and Randy amazed.

"Man she's good, she's got that Michaels' anointing," Dan said.

"And she's absolutely right," Trish said and she put her hands on Carla's shoulders," Honey I know you're scared but if we're going to get into this girl's head you've got to calm down or you'll blow our cover,"

Carla nodded and Rebecca reached out her hand to her, "Here, take my hand, you'll feel better," she said and Carla took her hand and Rebecca's anointed spirit destroyed Carla's pent up rage and fear. "Feel better now don't you?" Rebecca asked her.

"Yes I do," Carla said sounding like her old self again.

"Good now don't let go of my hand until after we've left the museum okay?" Rebecca said.

"Okay," Carla said with a nod.

"Everybody we're going to the museum but first we all need to get incognito because there's a strong possibility that Natalie Brentwood would recognize every single one of us on sight, okay?" Randy said.

"Okay let's go," Charlotte said and they headed back to The Ortons' for a little make-over before spending the day at the natural history museum with a disgruntled and disturbed employee.


	8. Losing Perspective

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Eight – Losing Perspective

At The Sandbox, Sunday afternoon, 3pm:

LC paced the ground at her parent's home in Greenwich, CT. She had been waiting to hear back form Trish about this person who had threatened her father but she hadn't heard anything back yet. Cameron watched her feeling torn; on one hand he wanted to go down to New York and find out what was going on but on the other hand he didn't want to leave LC's side.

Shawn and Amy remained calm and collected and by association so did Hunter and Joanie. LC was the only one panicking and Cheyenne and Tristen remained close by to show their support.

"It's amazing how everything was going just perfect and then Jericho has to raise his ugly head and spoil everything," LC said pacing back and forth. She looked at her cell-phone again, it was fully charged ready to be used in a moment. Still no calls or text messages had come through. "I really wanna know what's going on,"

"Whatever's going on Trish will have it under control," Chyna re-assured her daughter.

"Seriously LC if anything was wrong she would have called me by now," Amy said.

"Even so Aunt Amy I need a status report," LC said and she turned to Cameron. "I cannot wait 'til next week when we get our powers back,"

Cameron and Cheyenne nodded, "I don't remember what those powers were but I'm sure they'd put us in a less helpless situation," Cameron said and LC nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "The idea that there could be some nut job out there trying to hurt my father is bad enough but for me to not know what's going on is almost unbearable,"

Just as LC finished speaking her cell-phone rang. "Hello?" LC said her voice loud from nervousness.

"LC its Trish put me on speaker phone," Trish said from her home.

LC did that and everybody crowded around the cell-phone to hear what The Truth had to say.

"We went to the woman's house and checked out her room and we can say that she intends to hurt Triple H,"

"What?" Hunter said indignantly.

"She was at the funeral she took a picture of you, Carla and Stephanie and she's got it taped up in her room along with pictures of Jericho and pictures of Hunter with declarations of death scribbled all over them," Trish continued.

"So you guys have got enough to arrest her on right?" LC said.

"It wouldn't do any good to get her arrested because she hasn't done anything yet," Trish said and LC sighed along with Chyna.

"But Trish -"

"LC listen to me. What we needed to get the get the police involved was evidence that she intended to actually hurt your father. Before we left her house I gave her little brother my cell-phone number in case he heard her planning some kind of attack. We were about to leave my house and head to the natural history museum to confront Natalie Brentwood, that's where she works, when my cell-phone rang. He told me that the plant on his sister's window ledge had been there since Jericho died. I had the plant on me and Randy took a picture of it on his cell-phone and waved his hand over it. The plant is poisonous, it was grown from the dirt inside Jericho's grave and it has one purpose and one purpose only – to kill your father." Trish said. "The plant was grown to attack only Hunter's DNA but we got the plant now and we're gonna use it as evidence to get Natalie Brentwood arrested so your father will be safe,"

"YAY!" everyone cried hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"I thought you might like that. We're bringing Rebecca Michelle home now and then we'll celebrate with you guys. Bye for now," Trish said and hung up leaving the DX family to celebrate.

"Daddy you're gonna be alright!" LC said grabbing her father and holding him tight.

"Do you have the best friends in the world or what?" Chyna said referring to The Ortons.

"I sure do, I can't believe someone was gonna try and kill me. What did I do to deserve that?" Hunter asked overwhelmed by what he'd just heard.

"Its not you Dad its Jericho it's always Jericho. This girl was corrupted by him he's like a virus. You didn't do anything wrong," LC said.

"She was growing a poisonous plant in her room to kill you with," Tristen said in shock, "Man I'm glad The Ortons got to her before she got to you,"

"How would she have gotten to me though?" Hunter asked but Chyna shushed him.

"That doesn't matter now all that matters is that you're safe," Chyna said and she kissed her husband passionately. Cheyenne, Cameron and Tristen went to the kitchen to get some alcoholic and non-alcoholic champagne to celebrate. It was obvious to Amy and Shawn that while everyone was relieved that he was gonna be okay Hunter was still shaken up about the threat on his life by a total stranger claiming to be avenging the 12 year-old death of Chris Jericho.

"Hunter's gonna have plenty of questions for The Ortons when they get here," Shawn said.

"How much do you think they'll tell him?" Amy asked.

"Some of it might satisfy him but if The Ortons have truly reversed the Oracle then there's no reason why we shouldn't tell him everything," Shawn said.

"How do you think he'll take it knowing that we've been shielding him from an attack for the last twelve years?" Amy said.

"I think he'll just be glad its over, that's if it is over," Shawn said and they hugged each other hoping from the bottom of their hearts that it really and truly was over.

Later on that day The Ortons arrived with Rebecca Michelle. The McCools apologized for not being able to come back to The Sandbox and celebrate but they all had to work in the morning.

"Okay let's get this party started!" Chyna said turning on some music and dancing around.

"Chyna wait-a-second I have to talk to The Ortons about something," Hunter said turning off the music.

"What do you want to talk about?" Chyna asked her husband.

"I wanna know what happened today. Why am I suddenly the target of this obsessed Jerichoholic?" Hunter asked.

"This wasn't sudden Hunter, Natalie Brentwood's been planning to take you out for years," Trish said.

"So you think Jericho's got to her somehow," Hunter asked.

"The same way he go to Stephanie and Carla after he died. When that plan backfired he came up with a new one only that plan backfired too," Trish said. "Jericho can try and destroy you as many times as he wants, he will always fail as long as we're around,"

Hunter sighed with a sad expression on his face and everyone looked at him concerned.

"Daddy what's wrong?" LC asked going over to her father who had sat himself on the bottom of the staircase.

"This is all my fault," Hunter said shaking his head regretfully.

"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked coming closer to Hunter.

"If I hadn't thrown that electric wheelchair through the window of that pizzeria in Florida and shattered Jericho's left eye he would never have this God forsaken grudge against me. And I made it worse when I took him out what I thought would be for good but I was wrong because here he is twelve years later running the life of an otherwise normal woman and disrupting the last weeks before LC and Cameron get married and all in an attempt to get to me. That's what I mean Shawn; violence really does beget violence. And now you guys have to look out for me in case he tries to take me out again, I don't want you to have to do that," Hunter said.

"First of all it's our pleasure to look out for you, we have been assigned by God to you Hunter so don't feel bad about that," Shawn said.

"Yeah and second of all, Jericho brought this on himself. Not only did he refuse to forgive you when Shawn and Amy asked him to years ago, he turned on Stephanie and abused her in the worst possible way. He finally sealed the deal when he touched Cameron after his attempt to kidnap you and the rest of DX was thwarted by ATM and the ARK Angels of DX. Jericho's attempt on your life has actually gone way past what happened in that pizzeria back in 2007. Jericho is going after the word God has spoken over your life; he wants to prove God wrong by proving that evil can overcome good. As soldiers in God's army we take this personally and we cannot rest until Jericho is vanquished once and for all," Trish said.

"And when is that, is that now? Did you guys finally stop him?" Hunter asked.

"No," came the unexpected voice of Rebecca Michaels," No Uncle Hunter this is not over,"

Hunter rose to his feet and approached Rebecca tentatively.

"What do you mean, how do you know this is not over?" Hunter asked her.

"Because I can feel it and RJ knows it," Rebecca said and she looked up at Trish. "Do you mind if I explain myself?" she asked and The Truth smiled at her.

"Of course I don't little darling," Trish said and everyone pricked up their ears and listened.

"When Natalie Brentwood was arrested I went over to the police car before a cop waved me back. I could feel a foreign spirit inside her, it was the same spirit I felt before Angelo and I became friends. It was an evil spirit and since they only have one thing in common it could only be Jericho that had possession of Natalie Brentwood. Jericho's undead spirit is still here, that's what I mean when I say this isn't over," Rebecca Michelle explained.

"And RJ what do you know? Hunter asked the young prophet.

"I know that something's gonna happen after that earthquake hits New York City. But don't worry I'll have Rebecca with me when I find out what that something is," RJ said and The Michaels frowned.

"What do you mean you'll have Remi with you?" Shawn asked RJ.

"The earthquake is supposed to hit New York City next Monday. I'll need Remi to be close by me so we can be ready when it happens," RJ said.

"When what happens?" LC asked.

"When Jericho's evil spirit returns," RJ said.

"WHAT?" everyone cried at the same-time.

"Jericho's coming back?" Chyna said clutching at her head in disbelief.

"That's what God told me right Mom?" RJ said and Trish nodded. "But don't worry we'll be ready for him." RJ said taking Remi's hand but Shawn and Amy quickly separated them.

"No, no way! You are not going anywhere near that demonic Chris Jericho Remi, understand?" Amy said fretfully.

"Mom I have no choice. God's been speaking to me about Jericho, I'm prepared. I have to be there when he comes back. If I'm not then that thing you've been trying so hard to prevent from happening will happen," Rebecca said calmly and Shawn and Amy looked at Trish for confirmation.

"I assure you she's telling the Truth," Trish said.

"The Truth about what?" LC demanded.

"Nevermind LC all that matter sis that we've got this," RJ said.

"Got what?" LC said getting aggravated. "One minute you're telling me my father's gonna be okay and the next minute you're saying the biggest lose to ever walk this planet is coming back. Which is it?"

"Its both," Trish replied. "Let us do what we do best while you focus on the wedding,"

"Ha!" LC said mockingly. "You expect me and Cameron to get married in two weeks with all this going on? No way,"

"Yes way!" Hunter said firmly.

"But Daddy -"

"But nothing, bailing on your wedding is exactly what Jericho wants don't even think of giving him the satisfaction. As far as I'm concerned nothing changes LC; you will continue to prepare for your wedding and I will continue to live a long and successful lire. That's God's plan and we're all sticking to it, agreed?" Hunter said confidently and his words bolstered everyone's sprit.

"Agreed!" everyone said together.

"Alright," Hunter said. "Now you can turn that music on Chyna,"

And Chyna went and did just that while Hunter comforted his daughter.

"Seeing you get married is something I don't want to miss, please don't take that away from me," he said and LC squeezed his hands with a smile.

"I won't Daddy, I promise," LC replied and they hugged while everyone celebrated the eventual defeat of Chris Jericho and the fact that no matter how hard he tried he could never defeat The Game.


	9. Special Reserves

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Nine – Special Reserves

News got back to Jeff Hardy about Jericho's prophesized return. After much deliberation he decided it would be best to tell Stephanie. After Jeff re-assured her that The Ortons had a plan to stop Jericho Stephanie felt a lot better. The same could not be said for Aurora who had been stewing over the idea of Jericho coming back ever since Rebecca Michelle brought it up last week at Myrtle Beach.

"What's this plan The Ortons have got to get rid of Jericho?" Aurora asked Jeff.

"Well as surprising as this is gonna sound this plan was actually Rebecca Michelle's idea, The Ortons simply endorsed it," Jeff explained.

"Rebecca Michelle? But she's only twelve," Aurora said surprised.

"Said the pot to the kettle; Aurora you've had supernatural powers since you were one year-old," Stephanie said.

"Yeah but Remi's so quiet, how come Aunt Amy and Uncle Shawn never talk about her powers?" Aurora asked.

"Because there was no need to until now, Rebecca is our secret weapon," Jeff said excitedly. "When Jericho gets a load of her he's gonna run for the hills,"

"I like the sound of that," Stephanie said. "But I don't like the sound of Angelo being involved,"

Aurora furrowed her brow, "Angelo's involved, how come?" she asked confused.

"The Ortons said that when Jericho comes back he's gonna try and possess Angelo," Jeff said.

"He's done it before; to me, to Carla, its not surprising that he'd go after his only son," Stephanie said.

"I've always been suspicious of Angelo. I always felt there was something evil about him, that he was a threat to the family. Now you guys are telling me that Jericho's planning on using him to come back to Earth it explains why I've felt this resentment towards him ever since he was born," Aurora said.

"Well now you can see that he was as innocent as Carla was before Jericho took possession of her. But hanks to Remi and RJ, that's not gonna happen," Jeff explained.

"On the day of the earthquake, Remi and RJ are gonna be in New York City and they're gonna have Angelo with them. When Jericho finds Angelo Remi will stop him from getting to him and then this re-occurring nightmare will end," Stephanie said and Jeff squeezed his wife's shoulder supportively.

"Well it's a great plan guys except for one major flaw," Aurora said.

"What flaw is that?" Jeff asked.

"Me. There's no way I'm letting Remi and RJ take on Jericho alone, I gotta be there with them to protect them," Aurora said.

"NO you can't be there Ro-Ro. The fact is none of us can be there. Jericho knows us all too well, if he sees any of us – whether it be me, Steph, Trish, Randy, Amy, Shawn or you – he could bail out before Rebecca has a chance to ward him off," Jeff said.

"He's not afraid of us because we don't have the power to destroy him but Rebecca does and he has no idea," Stephanie said.

"That's great, like I said it's a good plan and how cool is it that Rebecca Michelle is that powerful that she can scare off Jericho. I'm saying however good the plan may be, we should still be there in case something goes wrong. We can wait over at The Ortons or The McCools, I don't want to be in North Caroline when this battle goes down," Aurora said and Jeff and Steph exchanged glances.

"She's right, we gotta be in New York City when that earthquake hits," Stephanie said.

"Stephanie its too risky if Jericho sense that we're close by he might do something that we're not expecting," Jeff said and he turned to Aurora. "The best place we can be is right here. Ro-Ro this is a plan we can't afford to screw up because of your emotions. The sooner Jericho gets away from us, the better,"

Aurora's face tightened, the warrior inside her was enraged at the idea of staying home while her half-brother, Remi and RJ were in New York alone. Still, the idea of Jericho being scared off once and for all did make her smile on the inside.

"Okay, I'll stay home," she said eventually. "Does Angelo know about this yet?"

"He doesn't know anything about this. All he knows is that I'm talking him to New York to hang with RJ and Remi," Jeff said.

"We thought it would be best if they explain to him what's going on," Stephanie said.

"What!" Aurora said surprised, "Are you guys serious? You can't just spring this on him; he had to know what's going on!"

"But we don't want to scare him Ro-Rom he might not want to go," Stephanie said.

"That's because he doesn't know what an evil son-of-a-you-know-what his father was. Well you guys can't protect him anymore, he needs to know the truth and I'm gonna tell him," Aurora said and she ran upstairs to her half-brother's room before Jeff and Steph could stop her.

"Hey Ro-Ro," Angelo said as he packed his suitcase for his trip to New York.

"You're packing already?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah I can't wait. I love New York City and I'm gonna be there with Remi and RJ, how cool is that?" Angelo said.

"Yeah but you're not going for fun, you're going because you're in danger," Aurora said and Angelo frowned at Aurora.

"What do you mean Ro-Ro?" he asked his sister.

"I mean Remi and RJ have been assigned by God to protect you," Aurora said coming over to Angelo and sitting on his bed.

"Protect me, from who?" Angelo asked.

"From your demented dead father. Chris Jericho. He's coming back Angelo and he's coming back Angelo and he's coming back for you," Aurora said and Angelo's face went white.

"You mean, like a ghost?" he asked his voice shaking and his fingers trembling.

"No, not like a ghost more like an evil spirit," Aurora said and suddenly Angelo screamed causing Aurora to jump. "Hey calm down," Aurora said going over to Angelo who had curled up in a ball behind his door. Jeff, Steph and his sister's came in seconds later accidentally knocking Angelo into his little trash bin. Steph knelt down beside him while everyone else came into the room.

"Are you aright Angelo?" she sake seeing that he was shaken up.

"Is Aurora telling the truth, is my father coming back form the dead to see me?" Angelo asked nervously.

Stephanie put her head down while Angela and Elizabeth exchanged surprised looks.

"Yes its true son but you're going to be fine; he's not going to hurt you I promise. RJ and Rebecca are gonna be there to protect you from him," Stephanie said.

"Wait-a-second, my Dad's coming back to Earth? When were you gonna tell me about this?" Angela asked indignantly.

"Never," Jeff Hardy replied. "The less said about Jericho the better,"

"But he's my father I have a right to see him," Angela said.

"You have the right to remain silent," Aurora said to her half sister. "You don't know Jericho and trust me you're better off not knowing him,"

"But if it wasn't for him Angelo and I would not even be here," Angela said.

"And because of him you both have to live with the fact that your father is a demonic psychopath," Aurora countered.

"Alright that's enough you two stop," Jeff said firmly and he turned to Angela Jericho, "Its bad enough that your brother has to meet the ungodly spirit of his dead father but we are nota bout to let him get to you. He possessed the spirit of an innocent 12 year old girl and made her want to kill Triple H with a poisonous plant. Now that girl is gonna go to prison twelve years later for doing something she didn't even want to do. That's how dangerous this an is, he cares about nothing and no-one and that includes his own children"

Angela fell silent and Elizabeth comforted her.

"Why is he coming back for me?" Angelo asked confused.

"He's not coming back for you he's coming back for my father," Aurora explained.

"Uncle Hunter?" Angelo said.

"Yes he wants to take him out by using you to get to him," Aurora said.

"That's been his plan for years. He wanted to wait until you were old enough before he made his next move," Jeff said.

"But why me I didn't do anything wrong," Angelo said with tears in his eyes.

"Angelo you weren't always a good boy were you?" Stephanie said to his son gently.

"No I wasn't but I've changed now, Rebecca bought the good out in me. I'm good now I'm nothing like my father," Angelo said.

"But there was a time when you were a lot like him. It took me awhile to see it because I love you so much but Aurora saw it and most importantly Hunter saw it and deep down I know he still thinks you're not trustworthy. That's why your father wants to use you to get to Hunter; he wants to plant a seed of darkness in your heart that will allow him to take over your soul. That's what he did to me and Carla twelve years but its not gonna happen!" Stephanie said determined.

"Because you have changed and you have to stand up for this family and the one we love,"

"But how do I do that I've never ever been in a fight, how can I stand up to a demonic spirit?" Angelo asked.

"What you think I've been taking you to church because I've got nothing better to do on Sundays?" Stephanie said. "Its time for you to put on the armor of God. Arm yourself with spiritual weapons; the helmet of salvation, the breastplate of righteousness, the sword of the spirit. Let your father know that you will not bow to evil because you represent everything in life that is good, everything in life that is wonderful and everything in life that is beautiful. Angelo you' re living proof that bad parents don't have to have bad children so when you go to Ne York City with RJ and Rebecca remember you're more of a man than Jericho ever was,"

Aurora smiled along with her sisters and Jeff at Stephanie's speech. Angelo seemed to like it too.

"Wow Mom you really know how to build someone's confidence," Angelo said, "Thank you,"

He hugged his mother and then turned to his sister, "Don't have any regrets about your father, you've got the best father a girl could ever have right here," Angelo said pointing to Jeff Hardy and Angela hugged Angelo before going over to Jeff and hugging him too.

Angelo turned to Aurora, "I used to be afraid of you," he said.

"I know," Aurora replied.

"I always felt like you wanted to hurt me but now I know it wasn't me you wanted to hurt, you just wanted to protect me from the demon inside me," Angelo said and Aurora nodded. "If my father is as dangerous as you say he is any vulnerability or doubt of his evil intentions could destroy me and hurt my family and friends. I know how much you wanna go with me to New York but all I can is promise you that I will not le you down. I love you Aurora, you're my big sister and you've always looked out for me. Now I'll have the chance to return the favor,"

Aurora slapped Angelo on the back proudly, "That's what I want to hear. You're gonna be alright Angelo," she said proudly.

"I think we should al pray now for God's strength," Elizabeth said and the family members nodded. Later on that night Aurora showed Angelo how to put on the armor of God and they ended up in serious spiritual warfare that lasted long into the night. When Aurora's head finally did hit the pillow she went to bed thinking she had done all that she could have done to get her little brother prepared for his encounter with Jericho. She might not be able to be there to support him but there was no doubt she and the rest of the family would bee there with him in spirit


	10. What's the Opposite of Amnesia?

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Ten – What's the Opposite of Amnesia?

Los Angeles, CA at 2pm:

Cheyenne didn't go back to college until October and she had no more Ring of Honor shows scheduled for the month. This gave her plenty of time to spend with LC and Cameron who were just under two weeks away from getting married. The wedding was hardly a topic of conversation, all the trio could think about was the return of Chris Jericho.

"Is it wrong that I want that earthquake to hit New York soon? I mean the sooner it gets here the sooner we can forget about Chris Jericho," LC said.

2I know what you mean. I don't want anyone to get hurt by the earthquake and I don't want to have to deal with Chris Jericho coming back either," Cheyenne said. I will say one thing though, I am so proud of Rebecca, isn't our little sister amazing? All this time she's been holding down this power that is gonna scare off Chris Jericho!" Cheyenne said to Cameron.

"You mean you didn't know she's had the power?" Cameron asked and Cheyenne looked at her brother confused.

"Of course I didn't know, none of us knew," she replied.

"I knew," Cameron said. "Aunt Trish told Mom and Dad how powerful she was going to be when she was born, don't you remember?" Cameron said.

"Obviously not," Cheyenne said as the walked down Sunset Boulevard with LC.

"What else doo you remember?" LC asked Cameron.

"I remember when your Mom and Uncle Hunter got married," Cameron said.

"Yeah I remember that too. You were acting so weird leading up to their wedding, why are you bringing it up now?" LC asked.

"Because I was terrified that if I told you something bad was going to happen to your father before our wedding you'd never marry me," Cameron said and LC stopped in her tracks and stared at Cameron without saying anything. Finally she spoke.

"You knew?" she said obviously stunned by Cameron's admission. "You knew all that time ago that something was going to happen to my father before our wedding and you didn't tell me?"

"I told you I was scared to tell you. I thought you'd react pretty much how you're reacting now. Don't forget I was only 10 years-old," Cameron said.

"I knew it, I knew something was up that's why you were acting so weird," LC said.

"I wanted to protect you; I didn't want you to get upset. Please don't be mad at me, "Cameron said earnestly and LC smiled at him and stroked the side of his face.

"Cameron I'm not made at you. That was a long time ago and even if I knew I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it because God took our Gifts away. Maybe it was best that I didn't know, I would have just worried myself sick and maybe I would have been too afraid to marry you," LC said and Cameron was relieved.

"So you're saying I made the right decision?" Cameron asked and LC nodded.

"Yes Cameron you are wise and I can't wait til we get married," LC said and they kissed while Cheyenne smiled at them.

"That's right Cameron knows best. You obviously got your Gift from God back," Cheyenne said.

2Yes, I'm the Amazing Cameron again. As soon as I get my Gift from God back it all just came flooding back just like Heavenly Mom said it would," Cameron said. "That means you're GPS: The Girl with Phenomenal Strength again Chey,"

"And I'm the Warrior again. I can't wait to go back to The Sandbox and pick up Old Judge," LC said referring to her Ax of Judgment that was safely locked up at her parents' house.

"You can't just go wielding your Ax of Judgment around LC; you have to wait for God to give you an instruction." Cameron said.

"You mean like "Cut Jericho's head off"?" LC asked and Cheyenne laughed.

"He doesn't have a head he's a spirit remember? A pesky sprit that won't go away," Cameron said.

"It's a good thing he doesn't have a head or else he'd be sure to lose it if he tried anything on my Dad," LC said her face tightening with hostility for Jericho.

"I have no doubt about that," Cameron said and returned to his sister, "Now I don't have to worry about Tristen taking advantage of you, now that you're GPS again you can take care of him yourself if he gets out of hand,"

Cheyenne gasped offended. "I would never use my Phenomenal Strength on Tristen. My wrestling opponents on the other hand . . . no that wouldn't be right. I will not use my Phenomenal Strength in the ring," Cheyenne said.

"Don't worry about that you wouldn't be able to anyway, your Phenomenal Strength is only for God's purposes, not your own needs," Cameron said.

"Well that's a relief, now I don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt," Cheyenne said.

"These Gifts weren't meant to hurt anyone, they're for us to do God's Will," Cameron said.

"You know your Heavenly Mom didn't tell us why we were getting these Gifts back, do you know?" LC asked Cameron.

"I already told you these Gifts are to do God's Will," Cameron said.

"You mean like protecting innocent people who the devil is trying to mess with?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yeah only it will be more specific," Cameron said.

"Well when God tells you what our assignment is let us know okay?" LC said and Cameron hugged her and his sister.

"You'll be the first to know," he said, Cameron intend to not make the mistake of being afraid of what might happen if he told LC what God told him, no matter what was at stake.

"That's it; I was trying to remember what we used to call ourselves!" Cheyenne said and the once-again angelic trio walked down Sunset eager to fight the good fight for God again.


	11. Loving on the Leader

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Eleven – Loving on the Leader

Team Meeting at DX Inc, 11am:

DX called a special meeting at HQ without telling the roster what the meeting was about; all they said was that it was very important. When the roster got there nobody had any idea of what the meeting could be about.

"Do you think one of us is getting fired?" Evan Bourne asked Kofi Kingston.

"You really think DX would fire one of the guys in front of the whole roster?" Kofi replied.

"Alright everybody settle down," Hunter said finally and the conversational guessing games soon ended. "I know you all are wondering why you're here so let me say right now that this meeting has nothing to do with work,"

The guessing conversations soon started up again.

"Quiet," Hunter said and everybody hushed.

"So what is this meeting about?" Edge asked.

"Its about Jericho, he's coming back to Earth to kill me and I thought you guys should know,2 Hunter said and a tense silence hung in the air. Soon all eyes were on Shawn; the roster knew that Shawn would tell them if Hunter was kidding.

"He's not kidding guys, Jericho is coming back," Shawn said.

"But I thought you guys killed him? Me and Big Dave were there we saw you take him out!" CM Punk said in disbelief.

"Yeah and then we all went to his funeral," Edge added.

"Yes I know but you guys are forgetting that even after the funeral Jericho still managed to possess both Stephanie and Carla McCool," Hunter said.

"The Ortons have learned that Jericho possessed a little girl who was at the funeral and he's been waiting over ten years to come back to Earth," Shawn said.

"So he's gonna come back through this girl?" Gail Kim asked. "Is she locked up?"

"Yes she is. She was growing a poisonous plant to use to kill me," Hunter said.

"Where's the plant now?" Christian asked.

"The police have it, they won't be letting it out of their sight anytime soon," Hunter said.

"So if this girl is locked up and the police have the plant she was going to use to kill you, how come you're still in danger?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"Because little Rebecca Michelle told us when that earthquake hits New York Cit this week he's coming back," Shawn said and everyone gasped in fright.

"Oh man this is like a nightmare, what if he comes after you?" Angelina Love said to Hunter.

"He will try to come after me guys but he'll have to get through my spiritual princess first," Hunter said.

"Who?" the roster asked bemused by the term "spiritual princess."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Shawn said knowing that telling the roster that Rebecca Michelle was going to protect Hunter wouldn't make them feel any better. They had seen her as a child for the last twelve years, a quiet one at that and they had no idea how powerful she was.

"Just trust us when we say that everything is gonna be alright and I will be here on Monday morning," Hunter said and Shawn slapped Hunter on the back supportively.

"Yeah you will," he said in agreement. The roster could see that DX were not fazed by the return of Jericho but it still wasn't enough for them to wait for the demonic Canadian to come back. As the roster spoke amongst each other DX looked on wondering what they were talking about. They eventually stopped talking and Kofi stood to his feet and spoke on behalf of his colleagues.

"Guys you may not be worried about Chris Jericho coming back but we are and we're not just gonna sit around and wait, we're gonna be there for you and make sure that you know you have our support," Kofi said and Hunter frowned.

"What are you talking about Kofi?" Hunter asked.

"We've all decided that we'd like to stay with you at The Sandbox until this earthquake has hit New York City. We don't even want to wait until the earthquake comes we want to stay with you from today. In fact you won't even be able to go to the bathroom without one of us in there with you," Kofi said.

"Yeah!" the guys agreed.

"Ew!" the girls said in response to the idea of being in the bathroom with Hunter.

The co-owner of the WWE was touched and a smile came to his face. Guys as sweet and disturbing as that is there's really no need. I've got Shawn remember? I'm gonna be fine," Hunter said but Shawn put his hand up in protest.

"You know what Hunter let them stay with us. They just wanna show their loyalty and utter contempt for Chris Jericho and I say let them. Its not like we don't have the room," Shawn said. "Plus there's no way they're gonna be able to get through the week knowing Jericho's coming after you,"

Hunter's smile grew wider, "Okay guys you can stay with us. You really know how to make a guys feel special," Hunter said and as soon as he said that he found himself in the middle of the biggest group hug that didn't include his family. "Okay guys that's enough!"

The roster backed up, "Thank you all," he said.

"Well that's all we wanted to talk to you about so I guess the meeting's over. Ya'll can go home," Shawn said and the roster looked at him like he was crazy. "Oops I forgot you're not going home are you?" Hunter shook his head at Shawn.

"I can't believe I was gonna choose you to look after me over them," he said.

"Hey you didn't choose me I'm here by Divine Appointment," Shawn said.

"Well maybe you should put a Divine Appointment with God in your calendar and ask Him to give you your brain back," Hunter said and Shawn took his hand and wacked it across the back of Hunter's head, "Ow!"

"Oh yeah you definitely need us boss because by the time Shawn's done with you there won't be anything left for Jericho to kill," MVP said and everyone laughed until Big Show interrupted them.

"Guys I just got a news update on my phone. The earthquake is expected to hit NYC this weekend," he said. "But that could be wrong; I say we still stay over at The Sandbox today,"

"Yeah," the roster said in agreement, they didn't want to rely on the news for their decision-making; they were going with their gut instincts.

"You just wanna stay over for the food Big Show," Hunter said humorously.

"No I care about you as much as these guys do. But you do cook a mean T-bone steak HBK," Big Show admitted.

"I know, so I guess that means I'm cooking tonight," Shawn said.

"Sounds good to me," Big Show said rubbing his belly.

"Okay I'll pick up some steaks for tonight. Are you guys gonna stay here and wait for us to finish work?" Shawn asked the roster and they all gave him another look like he'd left is brain in the bathroom. "Okay I'm sorry, don't answer that,"

Hunter rolled his eyes and DX finished off some work while their loyal and faithful roster watched over them like an army would their king.


	12. The Rowdy Roommates Part I

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Twelve – The Rowdy Roommates Part I

Hunter told LC that the WWE roster would be staying over at The Sandbox until the New York City earthquake was over. The father of the bride found himself unable to take his daughter out of doing the same and the very next day LC, Cameron, Cheyenne and Tristen Nash were all staying over at The Sandbox as-well. When the Hardy clan showed up on The Sandbox doorstep (Jeff having flown everyone over the gate) on the same day, LC explained that she had told her sister Aurora that everyone was staying over at The Sandbox and they felt obligated to show Hunter their support too. The house was jam-packed with wrestlers and their family members, only The Ortons and The McCools stayed in New York as Trish said Jericho might be suspicious if they were there when he came back.

"Whoa, I can't believe we actually know this many people," Amy said looking around at the plethora of familiar faces that were now under her roof. Even with so many people around her she couldn't help but think about her daughter Rebecca Michelle who would be taking Jericho head on with Randy Orton Jr very soon. Amy was proud of her daughter but she was also concerned for her too. It felt strange not being able to be there when a maniacal demon spirit would be around her. Shawn could see that his wife was distracted and he knew what was distracting her. He was about to put on his chef hat and make breakfast for over thirty people but he took a moment to comfort his wife instead. Amy rested her head on Shawn's chest and squeezed him tight needing his support.

"You know she's gonna be alright Amy," Shawn said gently kissing the top of his wife's head.

Amy nodded, "I know but still I feel like I should be there with her you know?" Amy said wiping tears of concern from her eyes. Shawn saw the tears and he led his wife up the stairs where they could be alone. There he hugged her tightly and she cried freely, not out of sadness but out of a constant overriding need to know that her daughter would be safe at all times.

"When this is over you can dote on Rebecca Michelle all you want. But for now we need Rebecca to be on the frontline," Shawn said and Amy stopped crying, wiped her tears and pulled back from Shawn, as much as he would let her anyway.

"I know you're right, there are too many lives at stake and Rebecca is the girl for the job. She's not afraid so why should I be concerned?" Amy said trying to toughen up but Shawn saw right through the façade.

"Because you're her mother and you love her more than life itself. Don't feel bad about being concerned it doesn't mean you don't trust God or something. All it means is that you care about your child," Shawn said and Amy reached up and kissed her husband passionately.

"She's not the only one I care about," she said to him with a smile. "I couldn't imagine my life without either of you in it,"

Shawn smiled and stroked the side of Amy's face, "Neither could I," he said and they kissed again only to be interrupted by the sound of a group of WWE Superstars running after Hunter as he headed for the bathroom.

"Guys seriously enough already. I can shower by myself!" Hunter said.

"Na-uh what if Jericho's in there waiting for you?" Kofi Kingston said and Edge, Christian and MVP nodded in agreement.

"That's insane, Jericho was a lot of things but gay for me he wasn't. There's no way he's in there waiting for me he's not even back from the dead yet," Hunter said.

"Yeah but the news said that the earthquake is getting real close," MVP said. "That crazy demon could be on is way here in any minute now,"

"Come on boss its not like you haven't got something we've never seen before," Christian said.

"Okay-okay but you gotta stay outside the curtain," Hunter said but the guys shook their heads.

"No-can-do," Edge said.

"No shower curtain," Christian added.

"No shower curtain?" Hunter said bemused.

"You heard us," Kofi said firmly "No . . . shower . . . curtain!"

"But the floor will get wet," Hunter argued.

"That' what this is for," MVP said holding up a mop, "Now get in there other people gotta shower this morning we gotta full house!" he said prodding Hunter with the mop to get him into the bathroom.

"Yeah we got a full house alright – a house full of nut-jobs!" Hunter said. "Quit poking me with that mob Montell, Shawn are you just gonna stand there and let him treat me like this?" Hunter said to HBK who was amused at what he was seeing.

"Hey the man's got a mop and he's not afraid to use it," Shawn said. "Who would you prefer in there with you, them or Jericho?"

"You got a point there," Hunter said and Kofi closed the bathroom door but not before reminding Big Show to watch the door until the shower was over.

"No problem Kofi," Shaw said and he stood outside the bathroom door like a security guard. Shawn and Amy laughed and laughed, the roster was taking the next few days very seriously indeed. They refused to let Hunter out of their sights for a second.

"Coming through!" came the authoritative voice of Velvet Sky. She was coming out of Hunter's bedroom with the trash and Angelina Love war right behind her with the vacuum cleaner.

"You guys are cleaning Hunter's bedroom, how thoughtful!" Amy said.

"Well it was either this or getting in the shower with him," Angelina said.

"Joanie wasn't too keen on that idea so we decided to resort to the job that has long been attributed to our gender and clean Hunter's bedroom from top to bottom," Velvet said.

"You guys sure are willing to help out around here. You know Joanie wouldn't mind cleaning her own bedroom," Amy said to the People Formerly Known as Beautiful.

"Hey its no problem it's the least we can do. Triple H is a king an that makes Joanie his queen, the both deserve to be treated like royalty until the earthquake is over and Jericho is gone," Angelina Love said and Velvet nodded.

"Well that's very kind of you guys, now Hunter and Joanie can focus more on LC and Cameron's wedding," Shawn said.

"We're not the only ones lending a helping hand around the house. Punk and Rey Mysterio are cutting the grass and Kelly Kelly's cleaning all the windows," Velvet said.

"Wow at the rate you guys are going we won't even have to clean the house for the wedding reception," Shawn said and suddenly Hunter burst out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Those guys are nuts, they want to watch me get dressed now. Its bad enough that they made me shower in front of them!" Hunter said recoiling.

"Hey its not like we enjoyed it," came the voice of MVP as she and the others exited the bathroom.

"You all done in there?" Big Show asked Hunter.

"Yeah, I'm never taking another shower as long as I live," Hunter said.

"Move Big Show, we gotta clean the bathroom now," Velvet said shoving Big Show out of the way so she and Angelina could get into the bathroom.

"Wait the floor's still wet," MVP called out but it was too late, the People Formerly Know as Beautiful slipped and fell.

"OUCH!" they cried out.

"Are you guys okay?" Shawn asked coming over to them with Amy and they helped them to their feet.

"Hunter why didn't you draw the shower curtain so the water didn't go all over the floor?" Angelina asked rubbing her side.

"Because these guys wouldn't let me, they insisted on watching me clean myself," Hunter said.

"Hey we had our reasons, its not as gay as it sounds," Edge said to his wife and her best friend.

"Sometimes friends have to make sacrifices for each other," Kofi said.

"No kidding," Velvet said rubbing her sore behind.

"Where's the mop?" Angelina asked.

"Right here," MVP said giving Angelina the mop.

"Guys you really don't have to clean the bathroom," Hunter said to them.

"Yes we do, why don't you let us worry about cleaning up while you get dressed?" Velvet said to Hunter.

"Yeah its almost time for breakfast," Shawn said and Hunter pouted.

"But I don't wanna get dressed these guys are gonna be watching me," Hunter complained.

"Okay how about this, we'll all go with you to your bedroom, some of these guys will keep watch outside and some will keep watch on the inside and I'll watch you get dressed," Edge suggested.

"Why you?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah why you?" Angelina asked her husband.

"Because I won't laugh at you," Edge said. "I'm the most mature of all of these guys and I won't embarrass you,"

"You better not, come on let's get this over with," Hunter said and the guys went ahead of him to his bedroom while Angelina and Velvet worked on the bathroom.

"I better get started n breakfast," Shawn said. "Coming with me?" he asked his wife who was watching Hunter's door.

"There's no way Hunter is gonna let Edge watch him get dressed," she said.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Remember that episode of RAW when you and Hunter made fun of Edge's 'package'?" Amy said.

"Yeah," Shawn said and he suddenly realized what his wife meant.

"Its payback time baby," Amy said and seconds later Hunter's bedroom door burst open and Hunter was kicking Edge out of his bedroom half dressed.

"You laughed at me; I thought you said you were mature? I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!" Hunter said.

"Now you know how it feels!" Edge said his face red with laughter.

"That was over a decade ago I can't believe you even remember that," Hunter said pulling on the rest of his clothes.

"When would I have ever gotten the opportunity to get you back for making fun of my package? It had to be today, I'm sure you would have done the same-thing," Edge said to Hunter.

"Just for that, you don't get to watch me shower ever again!" Hunter yelled at Edge and Christian, MVP and Kofi Kingston pouted wishing they had been the ones who had humiliated Hunter again.

Edge smiled knowing what they were thinking, "What can I say fellas I'm always two steps ahead," he said arrogantly.

"Of getting your butt kicked," Hunter said, "Get him fellas!"

MVP, Kofi and Christian chased Edge to the breakfast table and Amy laughed which was nice considering she hadn't been doing a lot of that lately. Having the roster stay over was just what she needed to take her mind off more serious things she thought as she accompanied Shawn, Hunter and Big Show to the kitchen for breakfast.


	13. The Rowdy Roommates Part II

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Thirteen – The Rowdy Roommates Part II

It was still morning at The Sandbox and though the majority of the household was inside eating Shawn's delicious breakfast, CM Punk and Rey Mysterio were still outside cutting the grass and watering the plants. The sun was high in the sky and they were getting hotter the harder they worked. Still they were determined to finish the job. Punk stopped mowing the grass for a moment and surveyed his work. Three sides of the garden had been done; all that was left was the west side.

"Punk will you and Rey come in and eat some breakfast already? I don't know who's worse, you or your wife," Shawn Michaels hollered from the west side of the house, the very areas Punk was about to mow next.

"I'm almost done, it'll be worth the hunger pains," Punk said and Shawn shook his head and went back into the dining room where everyone except Punk and Rey were eating.

"Ow!" Punk cried holding his head; something had fallen onto him from the sky.

"Punk get moving already, don't slack off now," Rey Mysterio said to CM Punk who was holding his now sore head.

"I'm not slacking off something just fell on me from out of nowhere," Punk said and Rey suddenly ducked as some sort of stone nearly fell on him too.

"There's your answer," Rey said pointing up in the sky at an aerial Jeff Hardy.

"Yo Jeff what are you throwing stone at as for? Is this some kind of Divine Judgment?" Punk asked.

"Or is it your re-enactment of Chicken Licken?" Rey added as Jeff headed down towards the hard-working men.

"Sorry about that guys I didn't mean to hit you," Jeff said and Rey and Punk looked in his hand.

"What is that?" Punk said picking up what looked like a seed.

"That's a seed Punk but it ain't no ordinary seed," Jeff said.

"Jeff what are you talking about?" CM Punk asked.

"You'll see, right after you're done out here and I turn the sprinklers on," Jeff said and Punk gave Rey a weary look.

"I have feeling something incredibly stupid is about to happen in this garden," Punk said to Rey but Mysterio disagreed; he didn't think something stupid was gonna happen, he thought something supernatural was gonna happen.

Nearly an hour later Punk and Rey had finished grooming the Palatial Garden and finally went inside for something to eat. While they were enjoying their late breakfast Jeff Hardy turned the sprinklers on. When he was convinced that the grass was wet enough everyone went outside to look at Punk and Rey's work and they were very impressed, especially Hunter.

"Wow this garden looks amazing, I had no idea we had so many plants. Look at that one over there," Hunter said pointing to a yucca plant.

Shawn and Amy frowned, "What did we get a yucca?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"I thought they only grew in the Southwest?" Amy said.

"Yeah it does, but I thought why not let it grow here in your backyard?" Jeff said and Shawn, Amy, Joanie and Hunter turned to Jeff all at once.

"You brought that plant here from the Southwest?" Hunter asked bemused.

"Well not technically the plant, just the seeds," Jeff said.

"But yucca plants don't grow to full size overnight," Joanie said.

"It didn't grow overnight I just planted the seed this morning," Jeff said.

"Jeff you're not making any sense," Amy said.

"Come on you guys are supposed to be Christians and the Bible clearly says that with Christ all things are possible," Jeff said.

"So you made these yucca plants grow in an hour?" Joanie asked amazed.

"Yeah and that's not all I did," Jeff said and everyone looked around as the ground started to move.

"What on Earth is happening?" Hunter asked.

"You're about to find out!" Jeff said excitedly as the grass CM Punk had spent the whole morning cutting grew to over 500 feet.

"WHOA!" everyone cried out.

"Where'd everybody go? All I can see is grass!" MVP said.

"Its cool isn't it? Its giant grass. I asked God to give me seeds for giant grass like a prehistoric times," Jeff said.

2I think I can speak for everyone here when I say why would you do that?" Hunter asked.

"To protect you and The Sandbox from Chris Jericho," Jeff replied. "Once he sees this grass there's no way he'll be able to get to you,"

"You know I gotta say Uncle Jeff that's not a bad idea," LC said.

"Trust me it's the best security you could ever have against a nut-case like Y2J," Jeff said.

"But how will we get back to the house from here?" Joanie asked.

"For now you can follow me when I'm in the air, I'll lead you to the house and I'll be here until Jericho goes away so don't even worry about it," Jeff said.

Suddenly the sound of something buzzing very loudly got everyone's attention.

"What on God's green Earth was that?" Edge asked looking around.

"It sounds like a giant bee," Velvet Sky said.

"Oh I forgot to mention God gave me some prehistoric insects as-well," Jeff said.

Meanwhile in the house CM Punk and Rey Mysterio were just finishing their breakfast. Punk pushed his plat back, robbed his full stomach and said, "Hmmm, that was one swell breakfast,"

"Yeah tell me about it," Rey Mysterio added. "I'm so full I don't know if I'll be able to keep an eye on Hunter,"

"Relax he's not alone right now, let's just chill for a minute before we go outside and admire our handiwork," Punk said.

"Okay," Rey said and he leaned back in his chair he noticed something odd. "Punk, is it just me or is there something blocking the window?"

Punk frowned at Rey, "What are you talking about?" he said and Rey pointed to the window that showed the Palatial Garden only it looked like something was blocking the view.

"Let's go take a look," Rey said getting up and heading to the back door.

"So much for chilling," Punk said as Rey hoisted him up from the table and over to the back door.

"Yikes!" they exclaimed at the same-time when they saw the ridiculously tall grass that Punk had spent all morning cutting standing sky scraper tall in front of them.

"What happened to the grass, what did it get so big?" Rey asked scratching his mask.

"It must have been while we were eating," Punk said but he stopped talking and fell silent when he saw something big and black staring at him. It was a giant spider.

"Wow where'd he come from?" Rey said.

"AGRHHHH!" Punk screamed as the spider came closer. He bumped Rey and Punk on its back and crept over to the other side of the garden where Hunter and the roster were waiting.

"Good job Spy," Jeff said as the giant spider bumped Punk and Rey down to their friends.

Punk was still screaming but Rey didn't mind at all.

"I knew you had to be behind this Hardy," Rey said and Hunter slapped Punk around the head until he stopped screaming.

"Spy's as gentle as they come and here you are screaming like a little girl," Jeff Hardy said to Punk.

"Even little girls don't scream like that," Rebecca Michelle said.

"Well excuse me if I get a little freaked out when I see a giant spider!" Punk yelled and his wife Velvet quickly attended to him.

"I should have told you guys, Punk's arachnophobic. He's afraid of spiders no matter how big or small they are," Velvet said and she started to calm her husband down. "Punk you've got nothing to be afraid of okay? This spider is not going to hurt you or try to eat you,"

"Now if you were Chris Jericho it would be a different story," Jeff said.

"You meant he grass and the spider are all to protect Hunter from Jericho?" Rey asked.

"Exactly," Jeff said.

"All my hard work and this is the thanks I get, skyscraper tall grass and my greatest fear come to life – a giant spider," Punk said.

"Its not just Spy I've brought here for Hunter. I bet you wanna know what that loud buzzing noise is huh?" Jeff said to Punk.

"No," Punk replied.

"Yes," Rey replied and Jeff pointed up to a giant bumblebee who was currently taking LC, Cameron and Cheyenne and the Hardy sisters for a ride.

"That's Bebe the bumblebee," Jeff said and Punk made a sarcastic face.

"Bebe the bumblebee, really? How long did it take you to come up with that? About as long as it took you to come up with Spy the spider, right?" Punk said mockingly.

"Punk will you cheer up? This all to help Hunter when Jericho comes back to Earth, it's a good thing," Angelina Love said.

"It's also a weird and incredibly creepy thing," Punks aid.

"That's what I said when Velvet Sky said she was marrying you," Hunter said and everyone laughed.

"You and Spy should spend some time together, show him the web tattoo on your arm I think he'd like it," Jeff said.

"No way am I not spending anytime with that thing," Punk said stubbornly.

"Hey Spy, show Punk your impression of him," Jeff said to the spider and Spy ranaway screaming. "Not that impression the other one!" Jeff said and Spy came back and made the Straight Edge sign with his two of his eight legs.

Punk was speechless, "You're Straight Edge?" Punk said to Spy who nodded that he was. "He understands me!"

"He's a guardian he has to understand the language of the people he's guarding," Jeff said and suddenly Punk's fear of spiders left him and he approached Spy boldly. "Here let me show you my web tattoo!" he said pulling up his sleeve.

"Well he's clamed down, I thought he was gonna run outta here when he saw Spy," Velvet said. "He hasn't even seen Dani,"

"Where is Dani anyway?" Hunter said looking up for a giant dragonfly that could actually breathe fire.

"I thin she took Chyna, Steph and Kelly Kelly for a ride," Jeff said.

"Okay Jeff this is all cool and awesome but there's one thing I don't understand. I thought Jericho was coming back as a spirit, how are these creatures and this grass gonna protect Hunter from a spirit?" Rey asked.

"No-one has more faith in Rebecca Michelle than me but what if something happened and Jericho gets away? He might take over someone's body and start walking the Earth again. If he does that he might decide to go straight to The Sandbox and if he does, he'll have a hard-time getting to Hunter now," Jeff explained.

"He sure will, thanks for this Jeff," Hunter said gratefully.

"Hey anytime," Jeff replied shaking Hunter's hand as Stephanie, Chyna and Kelly Kelly swooped down on Dani the Dragonfly's back.

"This is fun!" Kelly Kelly cried out.

"Hey I wanna turn!" MVP said but the girls couldn't hear him.

"Come with me," Jeff said and he took MVP by the hand and flew him up to Dani.

"ARGHHH!" MVP yelled from up in the air. "I wanna go back I don't like this I'm up to high!"

"Could the super cocky MVP be afraid of heights?" Jeff Hardy said as they tailed Dani.

"Oh my goodness I can see the whole of Connecticut from up here," MVP said looking down.

"Yo Dani!" Jeff called to the huge dragonfly and Dani stopped in mid-air and came straight towards him.

"MVP are you okay?" Stephanie asked the former US Champion who was shaking nervously.

"He's fine he just needs to get over his fear of flying," Jeff said and he hoisted MVP onto Dani's back.

"Are you gonna go back to the house now?" MVP asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," Jeff replied and he whispered some flying instructions in Dani's ear. Dani nodded. "Hold on tight everybody!" Jeff said as Dani took his passengers through three 360 degree loops, a plunge and a bump where he bumped them off his back and then caught them in mid-air. The other WWE Superstars could hear MVP screaming from several thousand feet up in the air.

"MVP is gonna wail on Jeff when he gets back down here," Hunter said watching the antics up in the air.

"He'll have to catch him first," Amy said and she went to talk to LC and Cameron and left Shawn and Hunter alone.

"Our life is quite an adventure isn't it?" Shawn said to Hunter.

"Yeah it is and I want to be prepared while it's all over," Hunter and Shawn turned to him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked Hunter.

"This whole thing with Jericho has really got me thinking about life and death Shawn. With everyone so concerned about protecting me I now know that I don't ever want to be separated from my friends or my family. And the only way I can guarantee that is if I get baptized," Hunter said and Shawn's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What are you saying Hunter?" Shawn asked excitedly but he already knew the answer.

"I'm saying I wanna join the flock God boy, I want to get baptized. Will you do the honors?" Hunter asked his best friend and Shawn cried out jubilantly and hugged Hunter and danced around.

"Of course I will, I've waited so long for this day and now it's finally here!" Shawn cried ecstatically.

"You've waited for what day?" Amy asked coming back over to Shawn and Hunter with LC and Cameron.

"Hunter wants to get baptized," Shawn said and Amy, LC and Cameron jumped for joy.

"YEAH!" they cried out jubilantly.

"Are you gonna do the honors Dad?" Cameron asked his father.

"I sure am! Just name the time and place Hunter," Shawn said.

"Tomorrow by the lake and I want everyone to be there, including Vince, Linda, Razor and Nash – Jr and Sr," Hunter said.

"Whoa," Amy said impressed while Shawn started calling those very people to let them know that Hunter was getting baptized tomorrow.

"So you finally decided to give your life to Christ huh?" Amy said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, my life's so great I don't ever want it to end and end up like Jericho," Hunter said and LC hugged her father.

"Don't worry Daddy, you never will," she said and Hunter hugged her back knowing that he too like his family and dear friends would be covered by the Blood of Jesus and he couldn't wait.


	14. Sweet Salvation

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Fourteen – Sweet Salvation

News of Hunter's baptism spread across the wrestling world like wildfire and everyone that Hunter wanted to be there was there to witness the moment Hunter gave his life to Christ. Even though they were supposed to be in New York City in preparation for the earthquake and the return of Chris Jericho The Ortons, McCools, Rebecca Michelle and Angelo Jericho wee all there too. The Ortons explained that the occasion was too momentous to miss and that they would all head back to NYC as soon as it was over.

In anticipation of his big day Hunter had spent the whole night and morning in prayer. Shawn was the second after Joanie to notice the change in Hunter that morning. Joanie had gotten baptized years ago and like the other members of the DX household she was elated that Hunter had decided to be born again. There wasn't one person who wasn't happy that Hunter was getting baptized and Trish knew that when Jericho found out there was no way Hunter was ever going to end up in Hell with him he'd be even angrier than he was already. Still she wasn't about to let Jericho put a damper on the most important day in Hunter's life. For now all thoughts would be of Hunter turning from sin and making Jesus the Lord and Savior of his life.

At the lake everybody was eagerly awaiting Shawn and Hunter's arrival. Vince rarely took a day off but for this he was willing to make an exception. Shawn arrived with Hunter and his Bible; both were in white apparel representing purity. The sight of it left Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman and Scott Hall lost for words. To them Hunter looked like a totally different person but to Shawn and the rest of the DX family, Hunter had never looked better. Shawn smiled at Hunter brightly and gently placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Come on Shawn be serious, this is my baptism for crying out loud," Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I was being serious that was not a DX reference," Shawn said.

"Oh, okay. Yes I am ready," Hunter said and Shawn turned to John 3:3 in the Bible.

"Jesus said in the Book of John the third chapter that unless a person is born again he cannot ever see the Kingdom of God. Once this is over the life that you have will continue and it will be much, much better," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"I know it will," he said and Shawn stood beside Hunter, held him by his back and chest and dipped him backwards into the lake. When Hunter came up out of the water everybody was looking at him amazed.

"Yay Dad you're born again!" LC said proudly and the DX family and WWE wrestlers cheered Hunter.

"But Shawn I don't feel any different. Wasn't there supposed to be a white dove form Heaven or something?" Hunter said to HBK.

"No that was Jesus, the Holy Spirit rested on Him like a dove. If you want the Holy Spirit all you have to do is ask God for it and you'll receive Him too. Don't worry if you don't feel different, some people do and some people don't the point is that you have made a decision to serve God and that is all that matters," Shawn said and the two friends hugged as the people surrounding them continued to celebrate.

"Come on everybody let's sing – _born, born, born again thank God I'm born again! Born, born, born again thank God I'm born again! Born of the water, Spirit and the Blood thank God I'm born again! Born of the water, Spirit and the Blood thank God I'm born again!" _LC sang and Cheyenne joined in with her tambourine. Soon everybody was singing the Pentecostal song.

"Okay people the water is troubled, that means the presence of God is here. Does anybody else want to be baptized today?" Shawn said as the celebration continued.

"We do!" Scott Hall and Sean Waltman aid at the same-time and Shawn eyed them suspiciously as they headed towards him.

"Guys this better not be something you wanna do because Big Kev, Hunter, Joanie and I are all baptized," Shawn said.

"So what if it is? We love Jesus just as much as you guys do, so why can't we get baptized too?" Scott Hall said.

"No reason I was just making sure you guys weren't talking this thing lightly that's all. Believe me when I tell you that Jesus will change your life; your thoughts will change, your words will change. Nothing about you will sever be the same again; you will be a new creation in Christ Jesus. Can you handle that?" Shawn said to his Kliq brothers.

"Yes!" they affirmed at the same time.

"Alright," Shawn said convinced and he took Razor into the same position he had Hunter. "Jesus said "I am the way, the truth and the life. No-one comes to the Father except through me," Shawn dipped Razor backwards into the water and then brought him back up. He then did the same to Sean and everyone applauded them.

"Welcome to the fold!" Shawn said and the Kliq brothers hugged.

"Okay everybody let's sing another song – _I have decided to follow Jesus, I have decided to follow Jesus, I have decided to follow Jesus, no turning back, no turning back," _LC sang and everyone joined in.

"Okay I'm calling you guys out one more time; does anyone else want to be baptized today?" Shawn asked the spectators.

"Dad what's wrong with your hand?" Stephanie asked her father.

"I'm raising it, I want to be baptized," Vince McMahon said and Shawn called him forward.

"Well isn't this a special day?" Hunter said to Vince as he made his way into the water. "Looks like I won't see you in Hell after all,"

"Shut up Hunter," Vince said and the Kliq laughed.

"Assume the position," Scott Hall said to Vince.

"Guys stop it," Shawn said not wanting to lose the solemnity of the occasion and the epic transformations that were taking place in the lives of his dearest friends and former boss. He turned to Vince attentively. "So God finally got what He wanted today. Vince McMahon is going to Heaven, despite overwhelming odds,"

Vince smiled, "Who am I to say no to the Master of the Universe? Oh wait that's He-Man, I meant the Creator of the Universe," Vince said and Shawn prepared to dip him.

"Jesus said that He has come so that you may have life and have it more abundantly. I know that's hard for you to imagine Vince but I guarantee you nothing you have can even compare to what you have when you have Jesus," Shawn said and he dipped Vince McMahon and brought him back up. Everyone applauded as Shawn ushered everyone out of the water.

Stephanie hugged her father, Kevin Nash hugged Scott and Shawn and the DX family embraced Hunter.

"Okay everybody one more song to celebrate Heaven's new additions. _Goodbye world, I stay no longer with you. Goodbye pleasures of sin, I stay no longer with you. I made up my mind to go God's way the rest of my life. I made up my mind to go God's way the rest of my life! _LC sang and everyone joined in.

On the way back to The Sandbox the singing continued. Jeff guided everyone through the grass form the air. Vince and the Kliq couldn't believe it when they saw Dani, Spy and Bebe.

"See when you're a Christian, anything can happen!" Shawn said to them. "God wasn't' kidding when he said that,"

"He certainly wasn't," Vince said looking at the giant insects amazed. Trish hugged Vince and the Kliq and told them she was proud of them for giving their lives to Christ. She hugged Hunter a little tighter being that he was on her mind more and more these days.

"I'm so glad you got baptized today Hunter. I couldn't bear the idea of not being with you for Eternity," Trish said.

"The feeling is mutual," Hunter said.

"We gotta get back to New York City. I'll call you when this Jericho situation's been dealt with," Trish said.

"I can't wait to hear from you," Hunter said and The Ortons said goodbye to everyone before leaving with the McCools, Angelo Jericho and Rebecca Michelle. Hunter watched them as they left. They were so bold and fearless when it came to Jericho and he started to wonder now that he was a Christian what he really had to be afraid of.

"No," Shawn said firmly and Hunter turned to face him.

"No what?" Hunter asked.

"No you are not going with them to face Jericho," Shawn said.

"But why not I'm a Christian now like you guys, Jericho can't do anything to me," Hunter said.

"That's exactly what the devil wants you to think, he wants you to go into battle without your armor," Shawn said and Hunter frowned confused. "Let's go talk inside God boy; you leave Jericho to the experts. You still have a lot to learn about spiritual warfare,"

Shawn took Hunter inside and spoke to him, the Kliq and Vince about the devil and how to overcome him in the Spirit and not in the flesh.


	15. Shock and Awe

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Fifteen – Shock and Awe

New York City PD, 2pm:

Natalie Brentwood was about to be transferred from police custody to court for her arraignment. She was being tried for possession of a toxic and dangerous substance with intent to use. The last change no-one could hold against her but there was absolutely no excuse for having the toxic plant in her bedroom as it only had fatal effects. As she sat brooding while the cops prepared to take her to court she eyed the room from where the toxic plant was locked up. The room door was open but she was handcuffed. The key to her handcuffs were on the police officer who was doing her paperwork. She rolled her eyes and sighed; soon she'd be arraigned in front of her parents and her treacherous younger brother and her plan to help Jericho talk out Triple H would be dashed. The officer who was writing up her paperwork stopped writing as his pen started to shake.

"What was that?" he said looking at the squiggly line he had accidentally drawn across the paperwork. Suddenly pictures started to fall from the walls and filing cabinets fell over as the floor began to split.

"It's the earthquake! Everyone follow procedure!" the chief officer said and everybody followed that procedure that they had been training for over the past two weeks. The officer in charge of taking Natalie Brentwood to court went to get her but he fell over in front of her and she seized what would be her only opportunity out of police custody. She took those keys from the officer's pants pocket and uncuffed herself. She then ran to the room where the toxic plant was kept and looked around for it.

"Come on come on where are you?" she complained panicking. The room seemed to rock and she steadied herself the plant fell out of the place where it had been quarantined. "Yes I found it! Now let's go and welcome Jericho as he returns to Earth!" she said and she crawled through the window of the room and ran out the back of the precinct to the cemetery where Jericho was buried.

Jumping over the many cracks and jammed up cars Natalie made her way to the cemetery with an ungodly desire to fulfill the task that Jericho had assigned to her over twelve years ago. The cemetery had erupted; coffins were upturned and memorials had been unearthed. Natalie stepped over and in between the fallen headstones of dearly departed loved ones whose souls had long left the earth to get to the grave of the one whose return was soon imminent. When she reached Jericho's headstone she saw that his coffin had been pushed up to the surface. It was as if the Earth were spitting it out. Natalie knelt beside the coffin and touched it with admiration.

"Here lays one of the greatest wrestlers of all time," she said picking up a rock. "Arise sweet prince its time return to Earth and take back what's yours!"

With one mighty thrust Natalie broke the bolt which kept the coffin closed and she forced the lid open. Anyone else would have recoiled at the sight of human remains but Natalie reveled in it as her thoughts were overtaken by the works of evil. "Arise Jericho, arise!" she cried and the bones moved. Natalie gasped as they hung in the air momentarily before dropping back into the coffin. Natalie looked around. The earthquake had stopped.

"Jericho?" Natalie called and an evil laugh resonated through the air.

"That's what they call me on this planet," he said.

His spirit was alive; the words he had spoken this poor deceived woman years ago had enabled him to return to earth once again.

"I have done your will, what can I do for you now?" Natalie asked.

"You wait right here, there's something I have to take care of," Jericho replied and he headed to lower Times Square where that something was waiting for him.

Lower Times Square, NYC:

Rebecca, Randy Orton Jr and Angelo Jericho stood in the middle of the street that was broken up into large segments by the earthquake. Although traffic was a nightmare New Yorkers were used to it. Aside from that, no buildings had collapsed and more importantly nobody was hurt. It was as if the earthquake had just passed through New York City without doing any real harm, or so it would seem to the average New Yorker. RJ and Rebecca Michelle knew better as something utterly heinous happened when the earthquake hit the city: Jericho was released.

Rebecca stood in front of Angelo sensing that danger was imminent. RJ insisted on bringing his father's Hummer which miraculous remained untouched during the earthquake. He wasn't old enough to drive yet but God told him they were gonna need a car.

"You still don't know what the car's for?" Angelo asked RJ.

"No we'll find out when God's ready to tell me," RJ replied.

"Be quiet," Rebecca said, she could hear something approaching them in the spirit.

_Angelo._

Angelo narrowed his eyes, he could have sworn he heard somebody call his name.

"Did any of you guys hear that?" he asked RJ and Rebecca.

"I didn't hear anything," RJ replied.

"I did, it was Jericho. He's calling for his son," Rebecca replied and she took her hair band out and shook her hair loose, lighting up the sky with her bright red hair.

_Angelo._

"I heard it again," Angelo said holding onto Rebecca.

"I heard it too, don't say anything. Let him come to you," Rebecca said. "He won't be able to get too close trust me,"

"Okay," Angelo replied and he stood beside Rebecca.

"What are you doing I told you to get behind me," Rebecca said.

"I'm not afraid of him, I'm standing by you," Angelo said.

"So am I," RJ said standing on the other side of Rebecca.

_Angelo._

Rebecca's eyes turned red, they looked like orbs of fire and her hair began to rise up to the air.

"Whoa," RJ said amazed at Rebecca's transformation. He could feel this power coming off her. "Jericho's in trouble now," he said then he sensed a change in the atmosphere. "He's here,"

"Did somebody call my name?" Jericho said drawing closer Angelo saw him in the spirit. He was a blond-haired, three eyed monster and the scariest thing he had ever seen. "Hello son," Jericho said.

"Dad?" Angelo replied his voice shaking.

"We've been apart for so long, I think its time we got acquainted," Jericho said.

"I don't want to be acquainted with you, you're a monster. You tried to use me to hurt my family," Angelo said.

"I did what I had to do to get what I wanted to get, it's a shame you've decided to betray me – just like they did," Jericho said.

"Give it up whatever you've got planned is not going to work," Angelo said and Jericho laughed.

"Giving up has never been nor will it ever be an option for me, not as long as that S.O.B Triple H is still breathing," Jericho said.

"There's no way you're gonna get to him," Jericho said.

"Oh I'll get to him, through you!" Jericho said. "I'm gonna take over your soul and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Give it your best shot," Angelo said boldly and Jericho wondered why his twelve year-old son wasn't more afraid.

"Where are you getting this boldness form?" Jericho asked him.

"Not from you you sniveling coward!" Angelo replied and Jericho sneered at his son disdainfully.

"So much for honoring your father," he said and he violently advanced on Angelo only to be pushed back with a force he hadn't felt before. "What was that?" he said nervously.

Angelo turned to RJ," He can't see her," he said referring to Rebecca.

"He'll see her soon enough," RJ replied and Rebecca began to manifest her power in the spirit. Advancing on Angelo had been the trigger she needed to counteract his demonic intent with God's own weapon of choice. In the spirit Rebecca Michaels dwarfed Jericho; her hair and eyes like fire and her physical being was magnified in the spirit. Jericho didn't know who she was but he knew he was afraid.

"Amy the Anointed?" he said but he knew that it wasn't a member of ATM threatening him now.

"Go back to the pit that you came form Jericho. There's no way you're taking possession of Angelo today," Rebecca said. In a desperate act of defiance Jericho advanced on Angelo again and Rebecca tossed him backwards with the strength of a thousand men. Jericho cowered before her as she came closer to him. "Did you not hear what I said demon? I said go back to HELL!"

Rebecca's voice shook the atmosphere as much as the earthquake had and Jericho was beside himself with fear.

"Leave me alone!" he cried. "I'm not going back there, you can't make me go back!"

Rebecca had heard enough disobedience. She ramped up all her strength and was about to unleash fire of the Holy Spirit on Jericho, then he started ordering demons that were attacking people around RJ, Rebecca and Angelo could see people advancing on Rebecca in the natural.

"Rebecca look out!" he cried as a man tried to attack her but he was walking in the other direction in no time as Rebecca destroyed the demon that possessed him.

"Take her down!" Jericho commanded the demons and more and more people started to advance on the three children possessed by demons. Rebecca fought them all off but they were making it possible for Jericho to escape. Seeing what was happening in the spirit RJ cried out to Rebecca and she addressed the situation immediately. She summed up all her Divine power and released the fire of the Holy Ghost and knocked out every demon with in a twelve block radius. Jericho couldn't believe it as he watched the demons fall one by one – a whole legion of demons where wiped out in one second.

"Who is his person?" he wondered and as Rebecca's eyes turned towards him he fled downtown to find another soul to possess.

"Get in the car we have to go after him!" Rebecca said and the three children jumped in RJ's father's Hummer and headed downtown after Jericho.

"He's heading to the children's hospital," RJ said as the car bumped up and down over the cracks caused by the earthquake. "He wants to possess a vulnerable child, someone he can manipulate to get to Uncle Hunter,"

"This demon is relentless, the devil must really think he has something in Jericho," Rebecca said.

As messed up as New York City was right now Rebecca and RJ knew that if they were ever going to stop Jericho from getting to Hunter now was their only chance. There was a massive hole coming up and there were barricades all around it.

"Hold on tight guys we're going over the hole," RJ said and he accelerated and the car flew over the hole causing pedestrians to gasp in amazement.

"Man I gotta get me one of those!" a pedestrian said admiring the skills of the Hummer more than the skills of the driver.

They finally arrived at the Children's hospital. Rebecca leapt out of the car and ran straight into a demon.

"You can't park your car here!" the traffic cop said.

"What are you crazy, there's nowhere else to park?" RJ said.

The traffic warden had been possessed by Jericho and by the time Rebecca had cast the demon out and headed into the hospital her strength left her and she collapsed on the ground. Angelo and RJ quickly ran to her side.

"What happened?" Angelo said and RJ shook his head.

"It think that was one demon too many," he replied and he called his parents to let them know that Rebecca Michelle had collapsed.

"But what about Jericho, is he gone?" Angelo asked.

"He's here somewhere," RJ said but without Rebecca's demon destroying power there was nothing they could do about it.

The Ortons:

Trish nodded her head. "Okay son, you stay there and we'll come and get you," she said and she hug up with a sigh then turned to her husband. "Rebecca didn't get him," she said and Randy looked down at the ground. That wasn't the news either of them wanted to hear. "She couldn't do anymore Randy, she must have killed over a hundred demons before the got to that hospital,"

"It was a valiant effort but it wasn't enough," Randy said and Trish rolled her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"How are we gonna tell Hunter that we failed?" Trish said.

"We don't have to as long as Jericho's still in that hospital," Randy replied.

"You're right we better get there before he leaves," Trish said and they left the house and headed to the children's hospital where Triple H's destiny would be decided.


	16. Not Suitable for Children

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Sixteen – Not Suitable for Children

The Ortons went down to the children's hospital after calling Shawn and Amy and telling them what happened to their daughter. When they finally made it downtown after being held up by all the commotion caused by the earthquake they found their son trying to get Rebecca into Randy Orton's car.

"No Remi you can't go in there you could get hurt," Randy Jr pleaded but even as weak as she was Rebecca was determined not to let Jericho get away.

"Son!" Trish called out to RJ as The Ortons ran over to him, Rebecca and Angelo Jericho.

"She wants to go inside to find Jericho," RJ explained and Randy took Rebecca from his son and held her in his arms.

"Let's take her inside and see what she can do," Randy said and his son was horrified.

"Dad you know how many demons she took out how can you possibly think she can take anymore spiritual warfare?" RJ said incredulous at his father's suggestion.

"Because one more demon is not gonna kill her," Randy said and Trish stroked Remi's warm face.

"Your parents are on their way," she said.

"Good, I want to have something good to tell them before they get here," Rebecca said and God told Randy Orton where Jericho was.

"He's one the third floor in the intensive care section," Randy said and they headed for the third floor of the hospital which had remained unaffected by the earthquake.

"Rebecca felt her powers returning as they got closer to where Jericho was.

"There!" Randy called out. "Room 106!"

Angelo noticed that there were a lot of people outside room 106 and when they got there Trish realized why.

"The boy in the seven year coma," she said and everyone turned to see Trish, Randy and the three children looking at the boy from the door way.

"Yes and he's woken up!" one of the people said to her as a nurse came over to them.

"Are you here to see Jeremy?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Randy Orton replied and Jeremy's parents turned to see the strange people looking their way.

"Hey they're wrestlers! Jeremy loves wrestlers, come on over here!" Jeremy's father said.

"No I don't want to see them!" Jeremy cried out but it was really Chris Jericho who had taken possession of the boy's body.

"But Jeremy you love wrestling," his father said confused, "And they've come all this way to see you,"

"Actually Brian that was a long time ago, maybe he doesn't remember watching wrestling as a child," Jeremy's mother said.

"I only want to see Triple H," Jeremy said and the faces of The Ortons, Angelo and Rebecca Michelle tightened with rage at the dirty trick Chris Jericho pulled n Jeremy's parents.

"I'm sorry you may have to come back later," the nurse said to them but that was not an option as far as they were concerned.

Rebecca used all her strength to generate heat, so much heat that a fire started down the hall.

"Oh my goodness a fire, everybody out we have to evacuate all the patients now!" the nurse said.

Before people could even move there was an earthquake aftershock and everyone hit the floor. Rebecca knew that her last and final shot at Jericho had come and she turned off Jeremy's machine. This gave Jericho no choice but to get out of Jeremy as he could only possess a live body and when he did Rebecca was waiting for him.

"How many more times do I have to tell you to go back to Hell? Instead you come here and use this boy to get what you want. Hell was made for demons like you now go back there NOW!" Rebecca roared and Jericho was catapulted out of the hospital by her awesome demon-destroying spirit.

"Where'd he go?" Angelo asked.

"To concoct another plan but don't worry we're onto him now. Well done Rebecca Michelle," Trish said to Amy and Shawn's little girl as she turned Jeremy's ventilator machine back on.

"The aftershock stopped," RJ said but there was more shock to come when Jeremy's parents realized that their son was in a coma again.

"What happened?" his father said looking at his son for sings of activity but there were none.

"He's gone back into the coma," his wife said and the nurse came over to check on Jeremy. She nodded, it was true.

"It's like he had never even woken up," she said reluctantly to Jeremy's parents and Rebecca and The Ortons didn't have the heart to tell her that he hadn't woken up at all.

Jeremy's parents wept over their son, "Seven agonizing years and he's gone again!" Jeremy's father cried.

"Oh Jeremy why did you leave us?" Jeremy's mother cried out and Trish wiped a tear from her eye as they all left the boy's room and his parents' cries followed them all the way out of the hospital.

"Jericho's gonna pay for this," Trish said. "Those parents have suffered enough already,"

"I can still feel him he's around here somewhere," Rebecca said as Randy Orton held her in his arms.

"He's gone back to the cemetery but don't you worry about that he's too scared of yo to make another move tonight, you have to rest now Rebecca," Randy Orton said and just as he said that Jeff Hardy flew down to them from the air and he had Shawn and Amy with him. Randy handed the Anointed Couple their daughter who instantly fell asleep in Shawn's arms.

"She did good Shawn, she did real good," Trish assured HBK.

"The only reason she's tried is because she went through about a hundred demons, we couldn't have done this without her," Randy said.

"As long as she's alright that's all that matters," Amy said and she stroked her daughter's face as Shawn kissed her forehead.

"Where's Jericho?" Shawn asked The Ortons.

"Runny scared, Rebecca absolutely terrified him which has made it possible for us to track him," Trish said.

"He's gonna try and get to Hunter somehow but don't worry, we'll be right there when he does," Randy said.

"Guys do you know that Natalie Brentwood escaped from the police station during the earthquake?" RJ said to his parents.

"Yeah we know, she was the one who summoned Jericho back to the Earth," Trish replied.

"So shouldn't we go find her and get her back into police custody?" Amy said.

"You guys need to stay with Rebecca and restore her spiritual strength. We'll go to the cemetery and find Jericho," Trish said.

"Okay. Angelo do you wanna come home with us or do you want to go with The Ortons?" Shawn asked Angelo.

"I wanna go with you guys, you know and make sure Rebecca's alright," Angelo said.

"You're sweet to care about her well-being," Amy said.

"Are you kidding? After what Rebecca did for me today I owe her so much," Angelo said.

"How was it seeing your biological father?" Jeff asked Angelo.

"It was the scariest thing I've ever seen," Angelo replied and Jeff Hardy knelt down to Angelo and squeezed his hand re-assuringly.

"As long as I live and breathe I promise you that he will never come near you again," Jeff said and Angelo hugged Jeff relieved and Jeff picked him up off the ground and carried him in his arms.

"You guys go on back to The Sandbox, we'll call you later on tonight," Randy said.

"You know it might take us awhile to get back to JFK to catch a flight to Connecticut," Shawn said.

"Not to worry," Amy said and she kissed her shoulder tattoo waking up Gash, her 50ft k monster guardian.

"Man New York City looked a lot better the last time I was here," Gash said and Angelo was amazed at the size of the monster looking down at them. Still he looked ten times better than his father did when he saw him in the spirit.

"We need a ride home," Amy said.

"At your service m'lady, everybody hop on," Gash said lowering his shoulder to the ground so they could get on.

"Whoa, cool man!" RJ said impressed by Amy's green meanie.

"Thank you," Gash said.

"See you later" Trish said and The Ortons waved goodbye to their dear friends and then headed back to the cemetery where Jericho's dead body and spirit would be found.


	17. Mail Tampering

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Seventeen – Mail Tampering

New York City Cemetery, 6pm

Jericho's wounded and warped spirit hovered over his grave site while Natalie Brentwood awaited his next instruction which was sure to come after he'd finished ranting about ATM and God's special agents.

"I should have known those holy do-gooders would try to stop me from getting to Hunter. My plan was fool proof! It would have worked if it wasn't for them and that demon-buster they unleashed on me," Jericho said and he recoiled at the thought of bumping into Rebecca again. "I don't know who that girl was but she was more powerful than LC, Cheyenne and Cameron put together. If I never see that girl again it'll be too soon,"

"This girl is protecting Hunter," Natalie said.

"I know that!" Jericho snapped.

"Well if you're scared of her, how are you going to get to him?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know but it's a big problem. This girl has changed my plans completely, I can't afford to run into her again because if I do, she'll send me back to Hell," Jericho said.

"Then you need to get to Hunter in a way that he won't expect," Natalie said.

"And how do you suppose I can do that? Anyone I possess that girl will know in a nano second that its me inside them, that's what she did at the children's hospital when I had the perfect way to get to Hunter. He would never in a million years have said no to a one-on-one meeting with the boy who'd been in a coma for seven years! Now I have to figure out another way to get him that won't be so obvious," Jericho said and Natalie thought of the perfect solution to his problem.

"Can you possess anything other than a person?" she asked Jericho.

"Yeah, I can possess trees and animals, anything as long as its living," Jericho replied.

"Perfect! Possess this plant and I'll deliver you to Hunter as a gift. He'll never suspect that its you in there," Natalie said referring to the poisonous plant that was designed specifically for Triple H.

"You're brilliant! He'll never see it coming! Do you know his address?" Jericho asked an Natalie laughed.

"There's nothing about this man that I don't know, including how much you hate him," she said and Jericho laughed before possessing the plant.

"As soon as eh touched me he'll be poisoned and then my plan to wreak havoc on the wrestling world will finally begin!" Jericho said and Natalie took the plant and headed to a wrecked post office where she stole a stamp and a delivery box and sent Jericho to Hunter in a most unusual way.

Two days later at The Sandbox . . .

The Ortons sat in the living room with Amy, Shawn, Hunter, Chyna and the rest of the DX family to talk about the whereabouts of Chris Jericho; he seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth.

"This doesn't make sense," Randy Orton said shaking his head confused. "We found Natalie Brentwood hiding in Jericho's grave and had her put back in police custody but there's absolutely no sign of Jericho,"

"You guys are talking about this like it's a bad thing, I'm glad he'd gone," Hunter said.

"But he's not gone," Trish said. "God would have told me if he were gone, he's still on this planet,"

"So where is he?" LC asked.

"He's on his way here," RJ said and everyone turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?" Chyna asked him.

"Because that's what God told me," RJ replied.

"Then how come he hasn't manifested in the spirit?" Rebecca said resting on her mother's shoulder.

"Because he's absolutely terrified of you, he's afraid to manifest because if he does he knows you'll sniff him out like a spiritual bloodhound," Cameron said.

"So what do you thin he's done?" Amy asked Cameron.

"I think he's disguised himself in a way none of us would expect," Cameron replied and LC rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Well this is just great, our wedding is in six days and Jericho's on his way here in disguise," LC said. "And we have absolutely no idea what this disguise is,"

Hunter got up and hugged LC. "I'm telling you don't get up set over this. There's no way Jericho's gonna spoil your wedding," he said. "I think we have to all calm down and get on with our lives. We've got RAW tonight and I want everyone on the roster to focus on the show and not on me,"

"You mean you're not at all concerned that Jericho could be on his way here?" Jeff Hardy said.

"No I'm not and further more I want each and everyone of you to go home tonight," Hunter said.

"What?" the roster said as they listened in on Hunter's conversation with the other members of the DX family.

"We can't go home tonight Jericho's coming after you!" MVP said.

"And he's gonna come after me whether you guys are here or not. Come on man you've got families and lives of your own, you don't need to baby-sit me I'll be fine," Hunter said to everyone and Cameron's stomach suddenly felt heavy.

"Excuse me I'll be right back," Cameron said and he excused himself. Cheyenne and LC followed him; he was obviously upset about something.

"Cameron what is it?" LC asked her soon-to-be-husband.

"Honey I promised you that I would never keep anything from you ever again so I have to tell you this. I know what disguise Jericho's going to use to get in here," Cameron said. "I had a dream that your father was at our wedding but his eyes were blue and his soul was black. In a nutshell, he was Jericho,"

LC stared at Cameron like he was insane, "Are you insane?" she said incredulous. "How on Earth are these words coming out of your mouth?"

"With great difficulty I assure you," Cameron said.

"Do you realize how close Jericho would have to get to my father for that to happen?" LC said.

"Yeah I do, which is why I think we could all stay here tonight and for the rest of the week," Cameron said and just as he said that Hunter came over to them.

"Cameron are you alright?" he asked. "You didn't look to good back there,"

"I'm not the problem Jericho's the problem," Cameron replied.

"I know and that' why everyone's going home tonight including you guys," Hunter said. "Jericho's got everyone so paranoid nobody wants to leave my side. I can't let this go on for one minute longer,"

"But Uncle Hunter there's a reason for everyone's concern, I had a dream that -"

"So did Martin Luther King Jr and his dream worked out pretty good now didn't it?" Hunter said but Cameron shook his head in frustration.

"No Uncle Hunter you don't understand this dream what not a good dream it was a bad dream," Cameron said.

"Here let me try," LC said thinking she'd have a better chance of getting through to her father. "We're not leaving you alone in this house tonight!" she said firmly and Hunter responded in kind.

"Yes you are!" he yelled back but not angrily just firmly; he was not letting his daughter spend her last week as an unmarried woman worrying about him. "Everybody pack up and roll out we got a show in Boston and you all have homes to go to," Hunter yelled to everyone. The ARK Angels shook their heads deflated by Hunter's command.

"He won't let us stay," Cheyenne said.

"Like I could think of anything else but him this week," LC said and Cameron hugged her knowing her father was making a big mistake.


	18. Return of the SoCalled King

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Eighteen – The Return of the "King of the World"

The Sandbox, 9am:

The mail from New York was severely delayed on account of the earthquake but most packages sent days ago had now been delivered.

The morning of LC and Cameron's wedding Shawn was woken by a phone call. It was the New York City police.

"Mr. Michaels we're sorry to call yo so early in the morning but we have some news regarding Natalie Brentwood and we thought you should know about it," the detective said.

"What is it?" Shawn said sitting up in his bed.

"The poisonous plant we confiscated and quarantined went missing during the earthquake. We searched all over the station but we couldn't find it. So we asked Ms. Brentwood if she knew where the plant was and she says its been delivered," the detective said and Shawn frowned.

"Delivered? To who?" Shawn asked.

"To the person it was supposed to poison – your best friend Hunter Hurst Helmsley," the detective said and Shawn dropped the phone and ran to Hunter and Joanie's room but he wasn't there.

"Joanie where's Hunter?" Shawn said waking Chyna out of her sleep.

"He went to get the mail it came late this week," Joanie replied and Shawn's knees almost gave way. Joanie was suddenly alarmed. "What is it?" she asked him anxiously.

"Jericho's here," he said.

"Shawn come on I got a text form Trish she said don't let Hunter open the mail!" Amy yelled from her room and the three of them bolted down the stairs to stop Hunter from opening the mail.

Because of the enormous grass it took Hunter awhile to get to the mailbox but when he got there he found a package among all the letters that they usually got at The Sandbox.

"What is this?" Hunter wondered looking at the brown packaging. He was still tired so he couldn't hear the voices screaming at him not to open the mail. Hunter opened the package and saw a plant. It had a label on it that said,

"For Hunter," Hunter read and he turned the label over and it said. "From Jericho,"

A demonic laugh soon permeated the air and Rebecca's eyes opened as her ears registered the familiar sound.

"Jericho," she said form her bed as Hunter sank to his knees holding his throat. He had inhaled the poison from the plant and it was seeping into his body.

"HUNTER!" Joanie, Shawn and Amy cried out trying to get to him through the enormous grass that was supposed to keep Jericho out. Hunter sank to the floor, his body was succumbing to the poison.

"That's it, die my most hated one, die!" Jericho said taunting Hunter as he slipped into unconsciousness. He could hear the sound of Shawn, Joanie and Amy coming toward him but he could see a bright an indescribable light.

"HUNTER!"

He could hear the voices getting louder and then hands were touching him. Concerned hands, the hands of his wife and best friend. His eyes were closed but he could see a light. His breathing was slowing down, the slower it got the brighter the light got.

"Hunter please wake up please!" Joanie pleaded. The last thing Hunter remembered feeling were her tears on his face as he drew his last breath. That's when he knew what the light was; it was Heaven and he was on his way there.

_Wait a minute, if I got to Heaven that means I miss my daughters' wedding! _Hunter realized.

"Well then don't die, get back there!" said a Divinely familiar voice. It was the Angel Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" Hunter said, but he was a spirit now.

"You're not ready for your Heavenly body. Go back down there and fight for your family and friends," she said.

You got it, I'm gone!" Hunter said and ask he headed back something was blocking him.

Shawn's eyes widened as Hunter's chest started to move up and down.

"He's moving!" Joanie said elated and then Hunter's eyes opened and Shawn, Amy and Joanie hugged him relieved. So relieved were they that they didn't know that Hunter had not yet returned to his body. Somebody had taken his place.

_What is going on I can't get into my body_! Hunter said.

"That's because somebody else has taken it," Rebecca said.

"_What? Who?"_ Hunter asked but Rebecca didn't have to tell him who it was, the answer soon came to him, "_Jericho,"_ he said.

"And your beloved Joanie, Shawn and Amy haven't figured out that he's not you yet," Rebecca said.

"_Well I gotta warn them! I've got to warn LC I'm supposed to walk her down the aisle today, there's no way Jericho's gonna take my place!" _Hunter said firmly.

"Don't worry God's already got an angelic being on assignment for you ad she has been for awhile," Rebecca said.

"_You're talking bout Rebecca Michelle," _Hunter said.

"Go to her she's waiting for you and she knows how to get you to the church before Jericho ruins everything," Rebecca said.

Meanwhile back on Earth Shawn, Amy and Joanie were trying to get Hunter back into the Sandbox but the grass was impossible to pas through. The grass was almost as stiff as a wall and just as impenetrable.

"If I didn't know better I'd say the grass is blocking us," Shawn said.

"Well Hunter has to rest I'm taking him to the DX Machine," Joanie said and Shawn and Amy helped Joanie carry her "husband" to the DX Machine. They helped him inside and Joanie slid inside next to him.

"We have to go back to the house and get his suit for the church," Amy said. "Come on let's try the grass again," she said to Shawn and they both headed to the house, cutting through the grass with no trouble at all.

"That's strange the grass isn't resisting us anymore," Shawn said and Amy shrugged before they hurried to get their thing to take to the church. While they were gone Joanie looked at Hunter whose eyes were closed like he was asleep.

"I'm so glad you're okay, for a moment there were thought we'd lost you to that demented Jericho. But you're here and you're okay and you're just hours away from seeing LC marry Cameron. This is gonna be the happiest day in her life and its all because of you. You're the best," Joanie said and Hunter and Jericho smiled but Joanie didn't know it was him so she smiled back thinking all was well. _Yes I am the best at what I do_ Jericho thought to himself and he sat quietly in the DX limo, pretending to be someone he had spent over a decade hating.

"Rebecca get ready we're leaving for the church in half an hour!" Shawn said to his daughter quickly.

"But Dad something terrible has happened!" Rebecca replied urgently.

"I know Jericho attached Hunter but he's gone now and everything's fine. Now get ready we're outta here in thirty minutes," Shawn said and Rebecca furrowed her brow incredulous at her father's lack of discernment.

"He doesn't even know what happened, he thinks Uncle Hunter's still in his own body," Rebecca said to herself. The fear of losing Hunter combined with the joy of seeing him "come back to life" was obviously blocking her father's spiritual vision. If he'd take his happy shades off for a moment he'd instantly see that the man he's taking to the church is not his best friend and business partner Triple H but the cold-hearted demonic Chris Jericho. "Even if I told him he wouldn't listen to me, he has to here this from a prophet,"

Rebecca pulled out her cell-phone and called RJ who had to have known what had happened by now.

"Rebecca!" a familiar voice called getting Rebecca's attention.

"Uncle Hunter?" Rebecca said querying the familiar voice.

"Yeah its me open the window so I can come in," Hunter said.

Rebecca smiled at the sound of his voice. "Man its so good to hear your voice. You don't need me to open the window though Uncle Hunter you're a spirit you can just come on in," she said.

"Oh," Hunter said and he did just that. "That's something I'm gonna miss when I get my body back. Come on that snake's in the DX Machine with Joanie let's get my body back!"

"No if he sees me he'll freak out and he might hurt Aunt Joanie. We gotta take that thief by surprise," Rebecca said.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I mean you're going to the church but not as a spirit, you're gonna borrow a body of your own," Rebecca said.

"Whose body?" Hunter asked.

"Don't worry all will be explained on the way to New York City," Rebecca said and she pointed to the cross around her neck. "Get in here,"

"Why are we going to New York Remi?" Hunter said, he didn't want to be too far away from his friends and family with Jericho around pretending to be him.

"Trust me Uncle Hunter I now what I'm doing," Rebecca said.

"So I've been told," Hunter said remembering what the Angel Rebecca said about Remi being assigned to him and he got inside the cross which immediately started to shine.

"Excellent now I'm gonna grab your leather jacked and then we're out of here," Rebecca said.

"Hey what do you want with my leather jacket?" Hunter asked from inside the cross as Rebecca ran to his room and raided his closet.

"Your Robe of Righteousness is too conspicuous. If God blesses your leather jacket it'll work just as-well," Rebecca explained grabbing the jacket and then she ran outside to the garden.

"Dani!" she yelled into the sky and Dani the Dragonfly came down to her. "We need a ride to NYC," she said and Dani nodded allowing Rebecca to get on her back. "Bebe better stay here I think my parents are gonna need him,"

"Why do you say that?" Hunter asked.

"Can you see out of the cross?" Rebecca asked from high up in the sky.

"I sure can," Hunter said.

"Then look down," Rebecca said and Spy the Spider was approaching the DX Machine. He knocked it viciously to the side because he knew Jericho was inside it. Chyna got upset and got out of the DX Machine.

"What are you doing Spy, why are you trying to knock over the DX Machine?" Joanie asked angrily.

Spy didn't know how to tell the First Lady of DX that the man inside the vehicle was not her husband, Jeff Hardy was the only one who could understand him.

"What's going on over here?" Shawn asked as he and Amy approached the DX Machine.

"Spy just tried to knock the DX Machine over," Joanie said and the Anointed Couple frowned.

"But why?" Amy asked.

"First the grass now Spy, something just doesn't make sense about all this," Shawn said. "Come on let's get in the car,"

"Where's Remi?" Chyna asked the Anointed Couple and Shawn rolled his eyes when he realized his baby girl hadn't made it out of her room yet, or so he thought.

"Remi I told you we were leaving in ten minutes where are you?" Shawn said calling his daughter's cell-phone.

"I'm on my way to New York City to see RJ," Rebecca said.

"What?" Shawn said surprised. "When did you leave?"

"Just awhile ago, Dani the Dragonfly's giving me a ride," Remi said.

"But why can't you just wait and see RJ at the church?" Shawn asked.

"Dad I'd love to tell you but it would sound a lot better coming from a prophet," Remi said and she hung up while Shawn looked at his cell phone perplexed.

"Where is she?" Amy asked.

"On her way to New York City to see RJ," Shawn replied. "Apparently there's something those two know that we don't,"

"Okay well I'm sure she'll be fine," Chyna said but Amy was bothered by Rebecca's behavior.

"She just left without telling us where she was going" Amy said.

"She said she had a reason and that it would sound better coming from RJ than from her," Shawn explained.

"Still she could have told us, we are her parents and she is under our care. I don't like her being so independent Shawn," Amy said.

"Guys we can talk about Remi in the car, let's roll," Chyna said and she went to pen the DX Machine door but Spy blocked her with his large spider legs. "Spy what is your issue?" Chyna said indignantly.

"Maybe he's trying to keep us away form Hunter," Amy said and Spy nodded. "See,"

"Why would he do that?" Chyna said.

"Maybe he needs his rest and Spy's afraid that we'll bother him if we all drive to the church together," Shawn said.

"Well I guess that makes sense, okay I'll tell the driver to take Hunter to the church and we'll follow," Chyna said. "We can take one of our own cars,"

"I can't tell you the last time I drove," HBK said.

"Well why drive when you can fly?" Amy said pointing to Bebe the Bumblebee who was now hovering by them.

"Alright let's get going," Chyna said jumping on Bebe's back along with Shawn and Amy while the DX Machine headed to the church with "Hunter" alone in the back. As Bebe headed for the church by air Spy followed the DX Machine by making himself really small and hitching himself to the car like a regular spider. When he was done with him there was no way Jericho was getting in that church.


	19. Identity Theft

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Nineteen – Identity Theft

Children's Hospital, New York City

Dani the Dragonfly landed on top of the children's hospital and Rebecca climbed off before she shrank herself down to the side of a regular dragonfly and they headed to the third floor where The Ortons were waiting for them.

The Ortons were standing outside Jeremy's room, the boy who had been in a coma for seven years. Remi saw them and ran towards them carrying Hunter leather jacked and when they saw the cross around her neck glowing they knew that Hunter was in there.

"Oh Hunter," Trish sobbed holding the cross in her hands with tears in her eyes, "Jericho go to you,"

"Cheer up Trish I'm still alive, I just need my body back that's all," Hunter said.

"Well you may not have your body right now but there's one that hasn't been used for seven years that will do until you get it back," Randy Orton said.

"Huh?" Hunter said confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The Truth is Hunter Jericho may not be willing to give up your body so until we can get him out of there you need a body of your own," Trish said.

"That's what I was trying to explain to you Uncle Hunter. If I make Jericho leave your body he may try to destroy it before you can get it back. So we have to make him think you don't want it back," Remi explained.

"You guys are confusing me, why wouldn't I want my body back right now?" Hunter said.

"Because with this other body you'll be safe and you'll be able to hang around us without Jericho knowing," Randy Orton said.

"But I will get my won body back right?" Hunter asked.

"Let's focus on today and think about tomorrow later," Trish said and they went into Jeremy's room.

Jeremy's parents were by his side as usual waiting for their son's eyes to pop open. They promised each other they'd wait as long as it took and they'd never give up on their beloved son.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dean," Trish said and The Deans turned to The Ortons and Rebecca.

"You guys again, what brings you back here?" Mr. Dean asked standing to his feet while his wife continued to hold Jeremy's hand.

"We, like you are on a mission from God and in order for this mission to succeed this body must rise from this bed now," Randy Orton said.

"What mission are ya'll on?" Mrs. Dean asked.

"A mission to see justice served," Rebecca replied and she touched the cross and whispered to Hunter to go into Jeremy's body. Hunter did as he was told and The Deans watched as Jeremy's chest began to rise.

"Oh my God he's alive!" Mr. Dean said as Jeremy's fingers began to move and finally his eyes opened.

"Whoa this feels weird," Hunter said. "It feels like there's somebody in here with me,"

"That's probably the Holy Spirit moving on God's behalf," Mrs. Dean said as Mr. Dean went to get the doctor. The Holy Spirit was with Hunter but so was the sleeping spirit of a twelve year-old boy called Jeremy.

"I gotta get used to this," Hunter said looking down at himself.

"You will get used to it but now is not the time to orientate we've got a wedding to go to," Trish said as Mr. Dean came in with the doctor.

"Wedding, what wedding?" Mrs. Dean asked as the doctor checked on Jeremy.

"Hey that tickles!" Hunter said as the doctor checked him out.

"He's got the physical strength of a man three times his age," the doctor said impressed.

"You got that right," Hunter said.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dean your boy is fully recovered," the doctor said and the Deans grabbed "Jeremy" and hugged him crying with joy.

"Wow imagine their response when the real Jeremy wakes up," RJ said and the doctor turned to him confused by what he said.

"What was that?" the doctor asked.

"Nevermind doc, you do your job and I'll do mine. Come on "Jeremy" let's go," RJ said.

"Excuse me where do you think my son is going?" Mrs. Dean asked The Ortons.

"He's coming to a wedding. My brother's getting married today and our father Shawn Michaels has invited "Jeremy" to the wedding," Rebecca said.

"He can't go to that we've got a million relatives to call, our son's alive after seven years in a coma!" Mr. Dean said ecstatically.

"Um Dad?" Hunter said and Mr. Dean pinched his cheek.

"Yes my son," Mr. Dean replied lovingly and Hunter was officially weirded out.

"The truth is I can't remember my relatives. It might take me awhile to remember them all but I've only got once chance to go to this wedding. Please let me go?" Hunter said but his voice was the voice of a twelve year-old boy.

"You can remember the name of people you've only seen on TV but you can't remember the names of your relatives?" Mrs. Dean said confused.

"I know it sounds weird but this will all make sense to you one day I promise," Hunter said.

"I don't know," Mr. Dean said hesitantly to let his son leave his presence after just returning to consciousness minutes ago.

"Can we come with you?" Mrs. Dean asked The Ortons.

"No!" The Ortons, Rebecca and Hunter all said at the same-time. They did not want The Deans to witness the supernatural events that were soon to take place in Greenwich, Connecticut.

"No guys you're gonna cramp my style, just go home I'll see you there later," Hunter said.

"Don't worry we'll look after him," RJ said.

"Well you guys d all that Make-a-Wish stuff I supposed we can trust you with our boy. Be careful with him he's precious cargo," Mr. Dean said.

"No argument there," Trish said as Mr. and Mrs. Dean hugged their "son" one more time.

"Take this cell-phone and call us when you're ready to come home," Mr. Dean said handing a cell-phone to his son. "Do you want me to show you how it works son?"

Hunter smiled, "I think I can work it out," he said amused by Mr. Dean's question.

"We're so glad you came back to us son," Mrs. Dean said tearfully and Hunter's heart swelled with emotion and he hugged them back knowing that Jeremy would have wanted that. He didn't have time to relay his feelings to Trish and Randy because as soon as he left the hospital room RJ was forcing him into a pair of slacks and a dress shirt.

"Pee-yew, dude you gotta brush your teeth," RJ said pulling Hunter outside where Dani the Dragonfly resumed full size.

"I don't have time to brush my teeth we gotta get back to Greenwich and deal with Jericho," Hunter said getting on Dani.

"Actually we gotta go home first, I just got a text from Carlito and it's urgent," Randy Orton said.

"Its gotta be about Jericho, Rebecca you take Hunter to the church, we'll see you there later," Trish said.

Rebecca and Hunter took off and Randy shook his head.

"I have a feeling we are about to get some really bad news," Trish said.

"I know. I've felt uneasy about this whole thing since Jericho came back," Randy said.

"Well honey I've felt uneasy about this whole thing since Melina went on vacation," Trish said and Randy nodded.

"You think she's gonna miss the wedding?" RJ asked his parents and neither of them answered; they didn't want to confirm what was in their hearts with their mouths. Maybe if they didn't talk about it, it wouldn't become the Truth.


	20. Father of the Bride

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Twenty – Father of the Bride

It was 2pm and the guest for LC and Cameron's wedding were starting to arrive. The Hardys arrived with The McMahons and families made conversation with the other guest who had already arrived. All eyes were soon drawn to the DX Machine which had been wrapped up in a giant spider-web.

"What is going on over here?" Jeff Hardy said going over to the car where Amy, Shawn and Joanie were scratching their heads.

"Spy has gone nuts; he refused to let Hunter come out of the car!" Shawn said.

"Spy did this?" Jeff Hardy asked confused and the DX family nodded.

"He's been acting weird all morning ever since Jericho tried to kill Hunter," Amy said and Stephanie gasped.

"Jericho got to Hunter?" she said disturbed as was Aurora.

"Yeah he did but don't worry whatever he tried to do failed, Hunter's just fine," Shawn said and The McMahons and the Hardys gave a sigh of relief. Aurora and Jeff however were still cautious.

"We thought maybe Spy was just trying to protect Hunter but we're all friends here, why is he still acting like this?" Joanie asked.

"I don't know let me ask him – Spy!" Jeff called out and Spy crawled from the car to Jeff's shoulder a normal size. "What's going on why did you steal Hunter in the car with your web?"Jeff asked his supernatural friend and his face hardened at Spy's response.

"Well what did he say?" Joanie asked.

"He said that's not Hunter in the car," Jeff replied sternly.

"What?" Amy and Shawn said surprised.

"That's ridiculous of course it's Hunter," Joanie said.

"Are you sure?" Jeff said.

"We should be we've been with him all morning," Shawn said.

"Well Spy is a Divine creation he can't lie and he can't make mistakes. I asked God for him to protect Hunter from Jericho now you guys say Jericho's gone but Spy's acting like he's still here," Jeff said.

"What happened this morning?" Aurora asked.

"Well Trish called us and told us not to let Hunter open the mail," Amy said.

"But he did," Jeff said.

"Yeah he did and when we got to him he was lying on the ground holding his throat," Joanie said.

"He stopped breathing," Shawn said.

"But then he came back to life and everything was alright," Joanie said.

"And that's when Spy started acting like this," Amy said.

"What was in the mail?" Jeff asked.

"We don't know we didn't see what he opened but whatever it was nearly killed him," Joanie said.

"And yet you guys didn't check to see what it was that nearly killed him even after Trish gave you specific instructions not to let him go near the mail? You didn't even think to see what it was?" Jeff said and Amy, Shawn and Chyna frowned.

"What are you saying Jeff?" Shawn said.

"I'm saying that I don't think you guys were in your right mind after Hunter "died." I think you go so caught up in the fact that his eyes opened that you forgot to check and see if Jericho had really gone," Jeff said.

"Well of course he's gone where else could he be?" Amy said.

"You just lost one of the most important people in your lives are you telling me that you had your spiritual eyes open?" Jeff said and Shawn and Amy exchanged glances with each other then with Chyna.

"So you're saying that Hunter didn't come back to life?" Shawn asked mortified.

"After what you guys have been through I think something happened that you didn't see," Jeff said.

"So if Hunter didn't come back who's in the DX Machine?" Amy asked.

"Get Cameron out here, we need someone with wisdom," Stephanie said and Shawn and Amy went inside to get Cameron while Jeff Hardy removed the web from the DX Machine. Spy the Spider protested but Jeff hushed him. "I know Spy but this has to be done," Jeff said.

Once the web was completely removed "Hunter" stepped out.

"Hi everyone," he said and everyone responded to him as they would The Game. The Anointed Couple came around with Cameron and approached Hunter.

"Oh my God!" Cameron cried. "That's Chris Jericho!"

Everyone gasped and the Anointed Couple went immediately from shock to Righteous Indignation. Their hair simultaneously flared up in bright red and blond locks and their eyes burned with fire but Jericho just smiled at them.

"Oh so what are you gonna do, burn me up? I don't think so," he said cockily. "Because if you do that means this body dies and there's no way you're' gonna let that happen now are you?"

"Where's Hunter?" Shawn demanded.

"Where do you think he is padre? He's DEAD!" Jericho yelled and The Hardys and The McMahons cried out in grief. "He died right in the garden that Jeff Hardy had designed to keep me away from him, isn't' that ironic?" Jericho said but Shawn shook his head; he didn't believe that Hunter was dead not for one second.

"He's not dead, he's still alive," Cameron said confirming Shawn's thoughts.

"Not so my Amazing One; I waited until just before he drew his last breath. He closed his eyes and these idiots started to weep over the death of their dearly departed Triple H. Then I entered his body and here I am. Now I believe there is a wedding scheduled for today between you and my beloved LC," Jericho said.

"When LC finds out who you are you'll be going back to that place you've tried to escape –HELL!" Chyna said.

"Oh I don't think so Joanie," Jericho said confidently. "You don't expect LC to send her beloved father to Hell do you? Hunter may already be dead but as long as I'm walking around she'll be reminded of him. She won't hurt a hair on my head," Jericho touched Hunter's hair and his face twisted with revulsion. "Man I gotta get a haircut,"

Shawn turned to Cameron. "Is he right? Is there nothing we can do to get him out of Hunter's body?" Shawn asked and Cameron nodded his head reluctantly.

"I hate to say this Dad but I think Jericho might be here to stay," Cameron said.

Shawn couldn't believe his ears."Where are The Ortons we have to speak to them," Amy said.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be here soon, I wouldn't be too made at them for being late. Right now Carlito is giving them some very bad news," Jericho said with a grin.

"Why should we believe a word you say? What could be worse that you coming back to Earth?" Jeff Hardy said.

"How about you not being around to see your daughters grow up?" Jericho said.

"What is he talking about?" Shawn asked Cameron but the Amazing one didn't know; God had not spoken to him on this.

"Don't listen to him Jeff he's a liar," Stephanie said and Jericho turned to her with a sly smile.

"Hello Princess," he said using his pet name for her and Stephanie recoiled at the sound of that name.

"Don't ever call me that again, I am not your princess," Stephanie hissed.

"Oh yes you are, you always have been and you always will be and there is nothing you, Jeff, your father or these little Hardy brats can do about it," Jericho said taunting her.

"That's it I think we've all heard enough of you," Aurora said and the wind started to pick up.

"Ro-Ro no!" Shawn cried out but she couldn't stand the sound of Jericho's voice any longer, especially when he started bullying her mother. Aurora was about to blow Jericho away when everyone looked up and saw Dani the dragonfly approaching the church.

"You go inside and see LC, I don't want Jericho to see you," Rebecca said to Hunter before jumping off Dani and heading towards Jericho.

"Rebecca!" Shawn said and Jericho recoiled in fear when he recognized the girl with the flaming red hair.

"Hello Jericho," Rebecca said and Jericho's eyes widened in fear.

"Its you, you've come to send me back to that place! Well I won't go back without doing some permanent damage to this body you all love so much!" Jericho said threatening to attack Hunter's body.

"Jericho wait," Rebecca said. "I have not come to demand that you leave that body and go back to Hell – yet. I only ask that you leave this place right now. There is no way that LC is seeing you in her father's body on her wedding day, she's gonna have to go through enough without having to re-live such an awful memory. If you leave now I will not harm you,"

Jericho eyed Rebecca Michelle suspiciously, "You are the only angelic being that can destroy me and you're going to let me leave just like that?" Jericho said.

"You don't trust me?" Rebecca said.

"No I don't!" Jericho snapped.

"Well trust me when I say I will allow you to leave this place unharmed today. And trust me when I say that when my family and friends and all the hosts of Heaven get through with you, you'll regret the day you ever came back to Earth," Rebecca said.

Everyone loved the sound of that but Jericho didn't and he ran away from Rebecca and headed for New York.

"Oh my goodness he's back, I can't believe he's back this is a total nightmare!" Vince McMahon said. Joanie knelt down before Rebecca and held her by the shoulders with tears in her eyes.

"Rebecca you little angel, tell me where my husband is, is he dead or is he alive?" Joanie asked emotionally and Rebecca smiled at her aunt.

"He's alive Aunt Jo and he's here," Rebecca replied.

"Where?" Shawn said eager to see Hunter.

"He's inside talking to the bride. When he's explained everything to her they'll both come out," Rebecca said.

"Is he okay?" Joanie asked Rebecca.

"Its hard to stay, he's in the body of a twelve year-old boy whose been in a coma for the last seven years," Rebecca replied and everyone gasped.

"What?" they said in shock.

"All will be explained guys," Rebecca said and everyone waited for this twelve year-old boy to come out so they could make sense of the craziness that was taking place on LC and Cameron's wedding day.

"LC its me," Hunter said and LC backed up against the wall in the alcove of the church looking suspiciously at the twelve year-old boy that was professing to be her much, much, much older father.

"How can it be you, you're twelve!" LC protested.

"I wanted to come back here and tell you myself before you heard it form Rebecca Michelle," Hunter said and LC lowered her Ax of Judgment.

"Before I heard what from Rebecca?" she asked now listening.

"Before she told you what happened to me this morning," Hunter said. "Jericho got to me,"

"No!" LC cried out and Hunter nodded with compassion.

"I know we all thought it couldn't happen but it did happen. He hid himself in a poisonous plant that was delivered to the Sandbox. When I opened the package the poison from the plant infected my body and I nearly died," Hunter said.

"No!" LC cried out.

"I said I _nearly_ died LC, _nearly," _Hunter said.

"That's bad enough!" LC replied.

"Anyway as my spirit left my body Jericho entered my body and pretended to be me. He fooled Joanie, Shawn and Amy. But you can't blame them they thought I just died and they were just so relieve d to have me back they didn't' pay close enough attention to what had actually happened," Hunter explained. "I went up towards Heaven but then I realized if I died I was gonna miss your wedding so the Angel Rebecca told me to come back to Earth to fight for you and my friends and stop Jericho from ruining your lives. I tried to get back into my body but Jericho had already taken it. So I borrowed this one,"

LC lowered her head feeling like the wind had been knocked from under her sails. Hunter saw how upset she was and approached LC with compassion.

"I know this isn't how you wanted the most important day of your life to go but I'm still here, I'm alive and I didn't see any reason why I can't watch you get married," Hunter said.

"I can and his name is Jericho," LC replied. "I can't marry Cameron knowing that Jericho's walking around in your body. You have to get back what's rightfully yours and Jericho has to go back to Hell first,"

"There's no way Jericho's giving up my body without a fight. I will get back what's mine by not today. LC please don't let Jericho ruin the most important day of your life and mine," Hunter said.

"Daddy I have thought about this day constantly for the last twelve years and everytime I thought about it you were walking me down the aisle in your own body. I am not gonna give that up for one second. The wedding can wait until things get back to normal around here," LC said and Hunter knew that his daughter's mind was made up.

"It may be awhile before things ever get back to normal LC," said Cameron coming into the room where LC and Hunter were talking.

"Well I'm willing to wait, are you?" LC asked him.

"I don't think you understand," Cameron said. "I'm not just talking about Uncle Hunter getting his body back from Jericho. Our whole lives are about to change,"

LC narrowed her brow and looked at Hunter, "What is he talking about?" she asked her father and Hunter shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said and Carlito and The Ortons came in behind Cameron.

"We'll fill you in," Trish said. "And if you thought Jericho coming back to the Earth was the worst thing that could have happened today be prepared to be shocked over what we're about to tell everyone,"

"Oh boy," Hunter said and he squeezed LC's hand. "I've got a feeling postponing the wedding might be a good idea after all," he said and Cameron nodded taking hold of LC's other hand.

"You better take that wedding dress off, you won't be needing it for awhile," Randy Orton said to LC and she noticed RJ was burying his head against his father and sobbing.

"We'll both get changed," Cameron said, "and we're officially postponing the wedding. I'll let all the guest know,"

"The rest of us will head to the Sandbox, the whole roster needs to hear what he have to say," Trish said and The Ortons turned and left with Carlito who had been given the news that was going to shake the foundation of the WWE much more than the earthquake that shook New York City.


	21. The Game Has Two Faces

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Twenty One – The Game Has Two Faces

Jericho returned to New York City eager to get away from the girl with the flaming red hair and onto the next part of his plan. He headed down to the precinct where Natalie Brentwood was being held and used his demonic influence to possess some guards into letting her out.

Together they went to a city called Jericho in New York (yes there is actually a city called Jericho in New York). Once there Jericho made a visit to a plastic surgeon who he demanded give him back his old face.

"I don't want to look like this anymore I want to look like me!" Jericho said showing the doctor a picture of himself as Y2J.

The doctor looked at the picture and then back at the man whose face he had seen before but he couldn't remember what his name was.

"Well this should be a pretty easy procedure, however facial alteration cost a lot of money. The entire procedure costs $80, 000," the doctor said.

"Do I look like a man who can't afford $80,000? Just put it on my credit card," Jericho said handing the doctor a credit card from Triple H's very own wallet.

"Okay Mr. Helmsley I'll charge this card right now," the doctor said and he went to do just that while Jericho laughed it up.

"I get a real kick out of charging my surgery to Triple H's credit card. Not that he'll be needing it anytime soon," Jericho said.

"So the poison worked, The Game is really dead?" Natalie asked.

"Yes indeed he is and when this surgery is over I'm gonna make it so his angelic friends wish they were dead as-well!" Jericho said vengefully as the doctor came back in the room.

"Okay Mr. Helmsley your card went through okay. The operation will take five hours, will your friend here be able to take you home once the surgery is complete?" the doctor asked Jericho.

"Doc, I am home. This is my city and Jericho is gonna be living here for a very, very long time," Jericho said and Natalie nodded enthusiastically. "I'm gonna put Jericho on the map, I've been off it for way too long! My fans will be so relieved when they find out I didn't die at all,"

The doctor concluded that this Helmsley person was nuts but he had the cash so the surgery would begin right away.

Five hours later . . .

The surgery was over and Jericho's face was heavily bandaged.

"The bandages will need to stay on for a few more hours," the doctor told Natalie Brentwood, so Natalie waited a few more hours before she gently unwrapped the heavy bandaging. As she unwrapped Jericho's head her eyes glistened under the florescent lights as the Chris Jericho she had become inexplicably obsessed with appeared before her very eyes.

"Well how do I look?" Jericho asked Natalie. Her reaction obviously wasn't enough proof that the surgery had gone well, so she handed Jericho a mirror so he could see the results for himself.

"I'm back," he said, a tear of amazement fell from his eye before he threw back his head and yelled, "I'M BACK!"

"I take it you're happy with the results of your surgery Mr. Helmsley," the doctor said and Jericho climbed on top of his bed, looked the doctor straight in the eye and declared,

"My name is Chris Jericho and I'm the King of the World!"

"Okay Mr. Jericho just sign here and you can get back to your kingdom," the doctor said sarcastically and Jericho signed his name before jumping off the bed and leaving the hospital with Natalie Brentwood in tow.

"What a nut job," the doctor said and he looked at the form Jericho had signed. He went back and glanced over the credit card receipt and noticed that the signature on the back of the credit card and the signature on the form were completely different. "A nut job and a thief, I better find this Mr. Helmsley and let him know that some weirdo called Chris Jericho has stolen his credit card,"

Hunter Hurst Helmsley of course already knew that and right now he along with the other members of the DX household had other things on their mind.

The Sandbox was still decorated like a wedding reception hall; wreaths of white and green flowers ran through the entire house and the wedding cake Chyna and Amy had made especially for Cameron and LC was still in the kitchen.

Everyone had gathered in the living room, even Vince McMahon stayed behind. Like everyone else he wanted to know why this wedding couldn't go ahead. Trish and Randy could barely talk because the news they were about to share was so devastating. The most they could do was tell Shawn, Amy ad Jeff the news; everyone else would have to find out now.

"I'll do the talking you guys," Carlito said to The Ortons, "You two have been through enough already,"

Trish and Randy's facial expressions were speaking volumes right now and they sat down next to Shawn and Amy who too had forlorn expressions on their faces. Their children knew whatever God had told them had to be majorly bad for their faces to look like that as did Hunter and Joanie.

"You guys all remember the night Jericho died in L.A twelve years ago. You've heard the story from DX and their loved ones. What you don't know is that when Jericho said "death was only the beginning" he wasn't kidding," Carlito started and the he stopped for awhile and shook his head. "There is no easy way to tell you this. Tomorrow Jericho is going to emerge as the Y2J we all know and hate in a body cosmetically altered to look like his old self. Today he had plastic surgery on Hunter's face charging the procedure to Triple H's credit card. Once he has everyone asking questions he will answer them all with his lies. He will say that he never really was dead but that he was afraid of DX who he will say tried to kill him along with Chyna, Amy, Melina, Trish, Randy and Jeff Hardy. He will then file a lawsuit against our friends for attempted murder. The case will go to trial and Jericho will win and our friends will go to prison on a 25 year sentence,"

"WHAT?" everyone gasped.

"The sentence will be 25 years but they actually won't be in prison for that long," Carlito explained further.

"Our parents are going to prison?" Cheyenne said shocked.

"No way I'm busting them outta there if I have to blow the roof off that prison!" Aurora said.

"I'm with you Ro-Ro; I'll tear the prison doors off with my bare hands!" Cheyenne said defiantly.

"I like the sound of that GPS," MVP said.

"There's no way anyone is going to prison, you didn't do anything wrong!" Vince McMahon said. "I'll testify on your behalf, I'll say how Jericho kidnapped you and that you acted in self-defense,"

"It won't matter Vince," Trish said. "There's nothing anyone can do to stop us from being incarcerated,"

Stephanie zoned out; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you saying that I'm going to be in prison for 25 years?" Chyna asked Carlito in disbelief.

"No not 25 years that's the length of the sentence. In fact after the sentencing I don't think you'll be in prison for more than a month," Carlito said.

"Well that's cool!" LC said. "Finally some good news!"

"If only it were that simple LC," Shawn said and LC looked at Shawn bemused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean this trial and the initial separation is gonna hurt you all so bad and there's nothing we can do about it," Shawn said.

"But once we get over it we'll be doing much about it, like getting you out of prison," Cameron said.

"YEAH!" the Hardy girls said with conviction.

"I feel like such a jerk," Hunter said and Shawn, Amy, The Ortons, Jeff Hardy and Chyna looked up at him. "This is all happening because of me and you are going to pay for what I did,"

"Don't you dare blame yourself Daddy!" LC said furiously. "This is all Jericho's doing and he will not get away with this!"

"As soon as we are able to prove that you all acted in self-defense the charges against you will be dropped but that in itself will be a challenge," Carlito said.

"Why?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"Because there's only one person who can testify that Jericho tried to ill you guys," Carlito said.

"Brie," Hunter remembered.

"Yeah and Jericho's not gonna let us get to her before he does. By the time he's through with her she'll be so scared there's no way she'll testify on your behalf," Carlito said. "She will eventually come around but it will take awhile,"

"And in the meantime Jericho's gonna try and take over the wrestling world," Trish said. "He's gonna try and undo all of DX's hard work and erase them from the wrestling history books,"

"Well there's no way we're gonna let him do that," Kofi Kingston said and the WWE roster agreed.

"Yeah you will," Randy Orton said sadly. "While we're in jail, Jericho's gonna threaten Stephanie and the Hardy girls. He'll scare her so bad she'll sign over her inheritance to him and he'll buy the WWE and take it over,"

"NO!" the roster cried frantically and the wrestlers began to fret loudly amongst themselves.

"You think we're just gonna stand by and let Jericho take our parents' company?" LC said to Randy indignantly.

"LC you're not listening to us. This isn't about you, this is about Jericho's desire to become what he had always wanted to be – king of the wrestling world. Stephanie has always been the key to that and with Jericho believing Hunter is dead he can finally have the legacy he always wanted," Trish explained. "Plus we'll be out of the way so there'll be no-one to stop him,"

"I'll stop him!" Aurora said. "I'll blow that monster clear across the Atlantic!"

"And destroy half of the Northeast while you're at it, plus Hunter's body," Trish said. "Using your hurricane powers against Jericho is not an option,"

"Then I'll runaway, I'll hide from him so he can't get my money and take over the WWE," Stephanie said and Trish went quiet," What, I can run can't I?"

"Okay this is gonna hurt Steph. Jericho is going to argue that since he never really died, the two of you are still married and Jeff is not you legal husband," Trish said and Stephanie's heart sank into her shoes. "As soon as we go to prison, he's going to be your husband again,"

"Oh my goodness this is not happening," Stephanie said sinking her face into her hands.

"But what about the way he treated her? I can testify to what a lousy husband he was and so can The McCools!" Vince said.

"And risk Stephanie's well-being? If you or anyone try to interfere on Stephanie's behalf Stephanie will pay the price for it," Randy Orton said.

"So how do we stop him?" Edge asked.

"As long as Jericho is in Hunter's body we as God's servants can't touch him," Trish said. "but once he's out of Hunter's body, its hunting season baby,"

"So how do we get him out of Hunter's body?" CM Punk asked.

"Jericho won't want to leave Hunter's body unless he has the opportunity to possess another body that he can use to his advantage. The only other people Jericho would want to be are the Nature Boy Ric Flair and Uncle Vinny," Cameron said.

"So what are you suggesting?" LC asked Cameron.

"I'm not suggesting anything I'm just thinking out loud. If Jericho though Uncle Ric or Uncle Vinny were dying, he would leave Uncle Hunter's body and take over one of theirs," Cameron said.

"How do I make myself look dead?" Vince said.

"I think I can help you out with that Uncle Vinny," Angelo Jericho said. "All I have to do is create a sleeping potion,"

"You can do that?" Vince asked his grandson.

"He sure can, Angelo's a wiz at creating stuff in science class," Stephanie said proudly.

"Yeah only this time I'm u sing my potion-making skills for good and not evil," Angelo said.

"So if Uncle Vinny takes the sleeping potion and we get everyone to believe that he's really dead, I can be there when Jericho shows up and as soon as he leaves my body, I'll take my body back!" Hunter said.

"But what about my body?" Vince asked.

"Don't worry Jericho will not have a chance to get to you. Once he's airborne I'll advance on him like a starving dog," Rebecca Michelle said. "and then it will finally be over,"

"That's a great plan," Edge said and everyone agreed.

"It is a great plan and I have no doubt that it'll work, just not for awhile. God told me that Jericho's reign of terror will last for seven years," Carlito said and the last shoe finally dropped.

"We're gonna be separated from you for seven years?" Cheyenne asked her father.

"No but that' show long it gonna take us to get back in this country, " Shawn said to her.

"Jericho's gonna try and keep us apart for as long as he can but there's nothing stopping you guys from coming to see us," Amy said to her children.

"Where are you guys going?" LC asked them all.

"We'll be with Melina, Johnny and Romeo in the Caribbean," Jeff Hardy said.

"So that's why you told her to leave," Cheyenne said to Trish.

"Yeah I knew God had something up His sleeve, I just didn't know it would be this," Trish said.

"How are we supposed to work without you here?" Natalya said emotionally.

"You won't be without help, you'll have our kids. They're almost as powerful as we are and they'll protect you when Jericho steps out of line," Shawn said.

"Still seven years is a long time to be gone, a lot can happen in seven years," R-Truth said.

"Pfff, a lot can happen in seven minutes. That's how long it took Jericho to get inside my body,"

"And its gonna take us seven years to get him out," Aurora said frustrated, "To me that just doesn't add up right,"

Hunter squeezed her hand, "Don't worry Hurricane, at least I'm still here," Hunter said.

"Yeah that is something, I'll just have to remind myself that you're actually my father and not my little brother," Aurora said and Hunter laughed, something nobody had been able to do since Carlito told them all the bad news. Hunter took this as an opportunity to address all the worried faces in the room. "Listen you guys I know we're all about to go through some seriously heavy stuff but like I told Ro-Ro, I'm still here. I may not look like The Game but I am The Game, so you've got me here and our kids to lean on," then Hunter turned to Shawn, Amy, Jeff Hardy and The Ortons. "I know the first month being separated from each other is gonna be rough but after that you'll be with Melina, Johnny and Romeo in Jamaica. You'll all be back together and we can see you again! You guys have got to look at this as the shortest life sentence ever served and when you get out we are all going to the Carib to throw you the biggest party ever!"

The Michaels, Ortons and Jeff Hardy couldn't help but smile at that but Chyna was still frowning. Hunter walked over to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be for me? Its bad enough that Jericho's taken your body but now he's taking us all away from you. Its not fair Hunter!" Joanie said tearfully and Hunter wiped those tears away.

"The last time you cried like this you thought I was dead, now I' alive and you're still crying? Joanie the Bible says that 'weeping may endure for a night but joy comes in the morning". We will see each other again and when we do you better not be crying okay?" Hunter said to his wife but Joanie wasn't going to wait a month before she stopped crying. She hugged Hunter and drew him close.

"I love you Hunter with all of my heart, just remember that when you're chasing after girls your own age," she said and Hunter got offended.

"Hey I'm still a full grown man although Ravine Brooks and Angelica Copeland are cute," he said.

"Ew!" Ravine and Angelica said at the same-time and everyone laughed. Hunter had managed to diffuse the tension in the room with his irreverent humor. There was nothing to cry about as far as he was concerned; the Angel Rebecca had told him to come back to life and fight Jericho for him family and friends and that was exactly what he was going to do. He slapped Shawn on the back. "Do you think you can make it a while month without me?" he said to his best friend.

"I'd rather you were alive on the outside than in prison with Randy, Jeff and me, at least that way you could do some good," Shawn said.

"Hey I learned form you how to do good, like getting baptized and giving my life to Christ. If I didn't I would have gone to Hell when that poison attacked me," Hunter said. "And I have you to thank for that,"

"Don't thank me thank God because we're both gonna need Him to get through the next seven years," Shawn said.

"Is Jericho gonna take The Sandbox?" LC asked Carlito.

"No he had no right to it," Carlito said. "Plus he'll never be able to get in there with Spy, Dani and Bebe around,"

"Good 'cause we're all moving in here, there's no way this house is gonna be empty while you guys are away," LC said and Cameron and Cheyenne nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea LC, plus someone will have to look after Rebecca Michelle while you're gone," Amy said.

"Please she'll be looking after us," Cheyenne said.

"I find it amazing that Jericho has no idea who you are," Cameron said to Rebecca Michelle.

"Good let's keep it that way, just like he has no idea that Uncle Hunter is still alive," Rebecca Michelle said.

"And in his case what he doesn't know won't hurt him, its gonna hurt him a lot," Hunter said rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Hey everyone since things are gonna get crazy after tonight why don't we all have some wedding cake?" LC suggested.

"But you're not married yet," Chyna said.

"And it won't be awhile before I am meanwhile that giant cake is in the kitchen waiting to be eaten. Why let it go to waste? Frankly if this is the last time we're all gonna be seeing each other for awhile I'd like this day to still be special and it will be if we all devour that giant wedding cake together," LC said.

The Michaels, Ortons and her parents liked that idea a lot.

"I'll get the plates," Amy said heading to the kitchen while Shawn and Chyna brought the huge wedding cake into the dining room. When all the plats were laid out LC and Cameron held the cake cutter together and made a declaration.

"This cake is a symbol of the celebration that is to come, so let us remember each other with love until we meet again,"

"Amen!" everyone said and Cameron and LC cut their wedding cake and shared it around turning what otherwise would have been a traumatic and disastrous day into a day that no-one in that house would ever forget.


	22. Trouble in Paradise

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Return of the King of the World

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo Jericho, Vince McMahon and The McCools.

Summary: Jericho returns from the dead but not in his own body and the wrestling world is turned upside down.

Chapter Twenty Two – Trouble in Paradise

Los Angeles, CA:

The media was in frenzy over the return of Chris Jericho. Every news outlet in the western world was talking about the "miraculous" return of Chris Jericho. Miraculous was what they were calling it, what they didn't know was that it was a demonically inspired abomination and in their ignorance the media made Jericho's return sound like a good thing. His band members reached out to him in disbelief but he had no time for them now, he ad bigger fish to fry – eight of them to be exact. CNN were the first to run the exclusive story that would see the lives of eight innocent people changed forever.

LARRY KING: It's great to see you Chris you look great, it's like you haven't aged a day in your life.

JERICHO: Thank you Larry I appreciate that.

LARRY KING: Well the question everyone's asking is what happened to you? You were believed to be dead and ere you are right in front of me like you were several years ago. Tell me Chris what's the story?

JERICHO: Oh it isn't a story Larry. The lies about my death that was a story, the truth is I've been forced to go into hiding by eight psychotic individuals.

LARRY KING: Chris you've been in hiding this whole time? Who have you been hiding from?

JERICHO: A gang of unwholesome human being Larry, two in particular. If I tell you their names it will shock you.

LARRY KING: You know how long I've been doing this for Chris, nothing shocks me. Now make with the names.

JERICHO: Shawn Michaels, his wife Amy Michaels, Chyna Marie Helmsley, Randy and Trish Orton, Melina and John Hennigan and Jeff Hardy all conspired with Triple H to have me killed. They poisoned me and then they buried me and put on a phony funeral. I still have the poison in my blood and I'm gonna use it as evidence against them. They buried me alive Larry! And if it wasn't for a loyal fan of mine I'd still be in the ground today.

[PAUSE]

LARRY KING: (to the camera) Ladies and gentlemen I have hared some shocking things on this broadcast but nothing as heinous as what I've heard today. Why would these individuals do such a thing to you?

JERICHO: To keep me from being a key playing in the wrestling industry. They've always hated me because of my relationship with Vince McMahon's daughter Stephanie. Triple H cost me the loss of my left eye, its alright now though. Finally I can see things clearly.

LARRY KING: You mentioned Stephanie McMahon; she's married to Jeff Hardy now right?

JERICHO: Poor Stephanie, she had no idea what was going on. For that vulture Jeff Hardy to try and kill me and then swoop in and coax my wife into marrying him is a tragedy my Stephanie will be mine again, after all, I'm not dead and we're still legally married.

LARRY KING: I'm sure she'll be relieved to know you're alright after all these years.

JERICHO: Are you kidding me she's gonna be ecstatic!

LARRY KING: She had a child by Jeff Hardy now how do you feel about that?

JERICHO: As much as I resent Jeff I will hold no grudge against Elizabeth Hardy; like Stephanie she is an innocent victim in all of this.

LARRY KING: It must be wonderful to know that you'll be able to see your children again. You and Stephanie have twins correct?

JERICHO: Yes, Angela and Angelo Jericho, the fruit of my loins. We may have been separated in the beginning but now we'll have the rest of our lives to get to know each other.

LARRY KING: Now you said there were eight individuals that tried to kill you but including Triple h that makes nine.

JERICHO: Well Larry since my return Triple H has mysteriously disappeared. His conscience must have gotten to him; he obviously couldn't handle anymore of Y2J. Abandoning his wife in her time of need will prevent him from being put on trial. He's taken the coward's way out but that's all Triple H is Larry – a coward. Oh excuse me let me correct myself, he's a murderer and a coward.

Triple H could barely watch the rest of the interview as he sat in Jeremy's parents' house in Long Island, NY. The Deans couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That don't sound like the people that came to see Jeremy," Mr. Dean said.

"How could Trish and Randy do something so awful?" Mrs. Dean asked.

"They didn't Mom, Jericho's a liar," Hunter said.

"Now you calm down don't get yourself all excited over this you only just got out of a coma," Mr. Dean said to his son. Hunter tried to contain himself but it was hard, especially when CNN cut to the police arresting Trish and Randy and then Jeff, Chyna, Shawn and Amy. Randy JR had gone to stay with Stephanie; the look on her face as they took Jeff away nearly broke Hunter's heart. The children all had tears in their eyes, as did Cameron, LC, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle when they took Shawn, Amy and Chyna away.

_It's gonna be alright guys_ Hunter thought to himself. Although he couldn't be there in person he would be there in spirit.

_Hunter?_

Hunter could have sworn he heard Stephanie's voice

_Steph? _He thought.

_Hunter is that you?_

_Yeah I can hear you talking to me _Hunter thought.

_Hunter I'm so scared, without Jeff anything can happen to me now._

_Hey you still got me and I'm gonna see you all as often as I can _Hunter replied in his mind.

_Okay._

The voice stopped.

"I must have a Gift from God," Hunter said and his parents hugged him taking him by surprise "G'ah!"

"You certainly do have a gift from God and that gift is your life!" Mrs. Dean said to her son.

"Thanks Mom, I'm gonna go to my room for awhile okay?" Hunter said.

"Okay but don't stay up there too long we're throwing a party for you today remember?" Mrs. Dean said.

"I remember," Hunter said while heading upstairs but he was pretty sure he wouldn't remember the names of anyone at the party.

Inside his room Hunter thought he'd try out his new Gift.

_Shawn can you hear me?_

_Hunter?_

_Who-hoo! Yeah its me!_

_Hunter? _Chyna said.

_Joanie! _Hunter replied.

_Hunter? _Amy said.

_Big Red you can hear me too!_

_Hunter? _Jeff Hardy said.

_Skittle boy!_

_Whoa this is trippy _Jeff thought.

_Wait-a-minute I wanna try something _Hunter thought and he called Jericho's name in the spirit.

_Jericho?_

At first no answer cam so Hunter called him again.

_Jericho!_

Eventually Jericho responded.

_Hunter?_

_That's right I'm alive and when I find you you're gonna be sorry you ever came back and started messing up our lives!_

Jericho went white and Larry King paused with concern.

"Let's take a break here guys," he said and he turned to Jericho. "Are you okay Chris?"

"Yes Larry I'm fine I just thought I heard something," Jericho said and he continued to believe that but the truth was he terrified of ever hearing that voice again.

Jamaica, 2pm:

"ARGHH!" Melina screamed as she dashed out her drink and jumped back from the hotel breakfast table in horror. Her scream could have woken up the entire hotel but that didn't happen. The Hennigans' were up earlier than everyone else and were trying to enjoy their last breakfast together before they went back to the United States. But it was hard to relax. Trish called them yesterday and said that the wedding was off until Jericho had been dealt with. Even though they could stay in Jamaica an extra day, the idea of Jericho walking around in Hunter's body almost completely put The Hennigans' off their food. That's why Romeo put a spider in his Mom's orange juice, to change the atmosphere a little.

"Pretty funny huh Mom?" Romeo tried to clear up the orange juice that had spilled all over the table.

"How is sending a poor spider to his citrusy grave supposed to cheer me up?" Melina said.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back to life," Romeo said and he did just that and the spider crawled away alive and well.

"Thank God for life," John Morrison said sincerely.

"Amen," Melina and Romeo said while Johnny went to get the morning newspaper.

"What are we gonna do when we get home Mom?" Romeo said.

"Well I'm gonna be with my sisters in Christ again and together we're going to bring down that awful Chris Jericho once and for all," Melina said to her son.

"Can I help?" Romeo said.

"If we need you I'll know just where to find you," Melina said.

"And where's that?" Romeo asked.

"At school studying with all the other hard-working children," Melina replied.

"Oh," Romeo pouted at his father came back to the table. "Dad tell Om I can help her defeat Jericho,"

Johnny didn't answer; he was fully engrossed in today's newspaper.

"What are you reading about?" Melina asked her husband and Johnny turned the newspaper over to his wife.

"We're being charged with the attempted murder of Chris Jericho," Johnny said barely able to gauge the magnitude of the change their lives were about to undergo.

"What?" Melina said looking at the front cover of the newspaper and there were Shawn, Amy, Trish, Randy, Jeff Hardy and Chyna's mug shots arranged like an Andy Warhol collage.

"Inside it says we're wanted for attempted murder too," Johnny said as Melina read through the paper. "I think we better get out of here,"

"Good idea let's check outta this joint before they call the police," Melina said and they whisked Romeo inside, donned their hates and dark glasses and headed to the concierge's desk where they checked out in record time and they left the hotel without any trouble.

"Thank God we got outta there before we were recognized," Johnny said.

"Does this mean we can't go home?" Melina asked Johnny.

"Of course it does if we leave Jamaica we'll be arrested at the airport," Johnny said.

"So we'll have to stay with Patrick," Melina said.

"We don't have any other choice," Johnny said.

"Who's Patrick?" Romeo asked.

"A good friend of ours who lives right here in Jamaica," Melina explained.

"It's a good thing we kept in touch, you got his cell-phone number?" Johnny asked Melina.

"Yes but we can't call him now its too early. Let's go hang out on some secluded beach for a few hours," Melina said.

On that secluded beach Romeo asked the question that he had wanted to ask since they left the hotel.

"Guys if you're wanted for the attempted murder of Chris Jericho, what's gonna happen when you kill him for real?" he asked.

"We're not gonna kill Jericho Romeo, he's already dead. Jericho's been dead for a long time and now he wants us all to experience the Hell that he knows all too well," Johnny said.

"I feel so weird being here when our friends are on trial for their lives," Melina said.

"Well we can't go to them, we have to try and help them from here," Johnny said.

_Melina?_

"Trish?" Melina said.

"What?" Johnny said looking at his wife confused.

"I could have sworn I just heard Trish calling me," Melina said.

"Oh I love Aunt Trish, Trish?" Romeo called.

_Romeo? _Trish replied and Romeo was ecstatic at the sound of her voice. "I can hear her too!"

"I can't hear nothing!" Johnny said pouting.

"God must be keeping us all connected in the spirit while we're apart," Melina said and she asked God to give the gift to Johnny as-well since he was involved in the craziness caused by Chris Jericho's return to Earth.

Okay God said; call your husband in the Spirit.

_Johnny?_

_Melina? _Johnny replied.

_Yeah its me I'm talking to you in the Spirit_

_Romeo can you hear me? _Johnny asked his son.

_Yeah Dad I can hear you, how awesome is this?_

_Okay guys listen _Trish said in the Spirit, _I know you already know about the charges against us but I want you to stay put because after we get convicted of attempted murder about a month later we're gonna bet busted outta prison by the biggest earthquake Los Angeles has ever experienced._

_Oh no our home! What do you mean you're gonna be convicted? _Melina said in the Spirit.

_Don't worry your house will be fine as will most of Los Angeles and the people that live there. This earthquake has only one purpose and that is to get us free so we can put Jericho away _Trish said.

_I can't believe this is happening Trish _Melina said in the Spirit.

_Remember Romans 8:28 Melina, all things work together for the good of those who live God and are called according to His purpose. I knew God had something in mind when you went on vacation but I had no idea it was this big. I know you're gonna contact Patrick. Tell him everything he'll believe you and he'll give you guys a fabulous Ja-makeover. Tell him we'll be on our way to Jamaica in a month, it's a good thing he's got that big house on Dunn's River_ Trish said.

_God knew he was gonna have many guests over one day _Melina said.

_Mom I can here something in the Spirit, it sounds so sad _Romeo said to his Mom.

_That's the sound of our children crying _Trish said. _I wanna cry too but I can't because I know this is all gonna work out. I'll speak to you soon mi hermana and welcome back to ATM _Trish said.

"What a time to come back," Melina said. "We've always been about doing God's work on Earth and I think I'm fully prepared to take on the biggest mission ATM have ever had,"

"And you won't be alone; you'll have me and Randy and Rebecca Michelle and the ARK Angels of DX to help you!" Romeo said enthusiastically.

"I know you guys will kill any demon that tries to get in our way," Melina said and she shared a hi-five with her son. "You okay Johnny?" she asked her husband who hadn't said anything for awhile.

"It's the sound of RJ, LC, Cheyenne and Stephanie and the Hardy girls crying. Its awful," Johnny said.

"Come out of the Spirit," Melina said to him and Johnny came back to the natural.

"We've just gotten our family back together and Jericho's ripped apart our friends' families just like that. I realize how much I appreciate you Melina and Romeo. I couldn't imagine what our friends are going through right now," Johnny said and he hugged his family to himself never wanting to be separated from them ever again.

To be continued . . .


End file.
